Ways
by The Last Paladin
Summary: Pocos detalles pueden cambiar una vida y conducirla por extraños caminos pero, pueden esos detalles hacerte cambiar por dentro?, acaso naruto ha olvidado su alegre forma de ser y solo finge para cumplir su venganza?, queda aun algo de bien en su interior?
1. Chapter 1

De acuerdo... este es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia en esto pero ganas no me faltaban para crear una historia.

tener que poner esto siempre es una chafa pero parece ser necesario asi que:

disclaimer: esto... no soy el creador original de naruto etc, etc.

espero les guste, sin mas que decir ahi les va el fic.

Capitulo 1 – calma antes de la tormenta

Era una noche lluviosa, las nubes negras cubrían todo el cielo nocturno haciendo dudar de si alguna vez pararía aquel vendaval, los rayos y truenos aparecían por todos los rincones pero en ese momento, cerca de una aldea se encontraba un hombre caminando a través de la tormenta con la tranquilidad propia de quien camina en un día soleado, portando una capa de viajero de color negro que cubría su cabeza con una capucha blanca, se dirigía al interior de la aldea mientras observaba la enorme entrada con un letrero que rezaba "Konoha".

El hombre entró sin problemas ya que paso desapercibido a los guardias y luego se apresuro a través de las calles hacia un destino fijo -la torre hokague-, una vez estuvo frente a la puerta en el interior del edificio llamo tres veces y entro al escuchar un – siga - de parte de la persona que estaba en la oficina.

Una mujer de exuberante figura con cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas, ojos cafés y una marca en forma de rombo en la frente se quedo mirando fijamente al extraño encapuchado que cerró la puerta de su oficina tras de sí.

La mujer se levanto de la silla de detrás de su escritorio

-¿Quien es usted? -pregunto la mujer extrañada al notar que no era su asistente quien había entrado a la oficina.

-vaya me ofende que no me reconozca Lady-Tsunade, aunque puedo entenderlo, a diferencia de usted a mi si se me notan los años – dijo el sujeto con su voz grave y armoniosa para enseguida quitarse la capucha – ¿así esta mejor?

Menciono al revelar una cabellera dorada, con destellos rojizos a pesar de la poca iluminación, perfectamente despeinada en puntas, inclinadas en diferentes direcciones y, en su rostro maduro, un par de ojos zafiro que la miraban con complicidad. Su rostro tenía algunos cambios pero la mujer lo reconoció de inmediato una vez que pudo apreciarlo con detenimiento

-Naruto! –Grito la hokage mientras se abalanzaba sobre el rubio para abrazarlo –no puedo creer que de verdad seas tú después de tanto tiempo al fin vuelves

-cielos no pensé que me recibirías tan calurosamente –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios que se esfumo de inmediato y añadió casi en un susurro–me pregunto si los demás también lo estarán.

-espera que les diga estarán muy contentos de verte han pasado ya cinco años –decía la mujer mientras se alejaba hacia su escritorio y continuo animadamente –entonces ya que has vuelto, te reincorporare en un equipo y empezaras con las misiones en un par de días para que tengas tiempo de reinstalarte y verte con tus compañeros –el chico tenía una expresión dudosa.

-humm, no sé si…

-vamos no pasara nada malo –dijo cortante la godaime y al ver que no hubo mucho efecto añadió –olvida el pasado has vuelto para demostrarles que te has superado y que aquellos que te rechazaban estaban equivocados

-está bien, me convenciste –dijo el muchacho esbozando una sonrisa –pero no olvides que dentro de poco yo estaré sentado en esa silla –dijo desafiante

-tendrás que demostrarlo –la mujer sonrió satisfecha –te veo en un par de días –dijo dando por terminada la conversación y arrojándole unas llaves

-hasta entonces –completo el muchacho al recibirlas para darse la vuelta y colocarse la capucha mientras abría la puerta

-ah. Y… Naruto –añadió la mujer antes de que el chico saliera y este la miro por encima del hombro –te ves diferente.

-hmmp –el chico sonrió –me siento diferente –termino y cerró la puerta detrás de sí para salir del edificio y encaminarse hacia el conjunto de apartamentos en el que solía habitar.

Unos minutos después ya estaba cruzando el umbral de su puerta mientras se bajaba la capucha de nuevo para observar que todo estaba lleno de polvo a excepción de los muebles que había cubierto con mantas antes de irse de viaje.

Retiro las mantas que cubrían un sofá y su cama, se quito los zapatos, la capa y la camisa que llevaba debajo y los arrojo sobre el sofá para quedar en pantalones y tumbarse en su cama que estaba inmediata a la ventana, corrió las empolvadas cortinas y se quedo mirando la lluvia que golpeaba su ventana.

-ya esta, ya he llegado –se dijo para sí mismo –tendré que estar atento a que los acontecimientos se desarrollen como deseo a partir de ahora

-si, después de todo tenemos una misión que llevar a cabo –completo una voz siniestra procedente de ningún lugar en específico.

El rubio cerró los ojos y de inmediato concilio el sueño más por hábito que por cansancio, mientras se sumía en la nube de sueños y memorias…

-sueño-

-¡hey Naruto ven, el agua está fresca!

El rubio se encontraba entrenando cerca del rio y se detuvo un momento para observar a sus amigos, los nueve novatos, divirtiéndose en el agua y llenándose de ansias de acompañarlos.

-ve, descansa un rato -dijo la voz de su maestro notando sus ansias.

El rubio sonrió y se levantó para de inmediato crear varios clones y salir corriendo al rio.

-no, Naruto! – gritaron sus amigos a coro, pero fue demasiado tarde para detenerlo, desde lejos podía observarse el enorme chapuzón que había creado. Cuando todo se calmó todos empezaron a reírse y a chapotear al chico.

-todos contra Naruto! Gritaron sus compañeros de equipo al momento que lo atacaban e intentaban derribarlo, todos reían con el juego y había diversión por doquier…

De un momento a otro el sueño se deshizo tornándose todo en una obscuridad absoluta, unos ojos enormes de pupila roja y tres aspas negras aparecieron en frente de él y una voz tenebrosa dijo:

-estas bajo mi control – una risotada siniestra hizo eco en su cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

notas del autor:bueno esto es solo como un preambulo de la historia, aprovecho ademas para decirles que esta historia la manejare desde distintos enfoques de tiempo, es posible que algunos capitulos sean sucesos del presente mientras que en otros se manejen hechos del pasado... estoy seguro de que podran seguir el fic.

por favor comenten y no duden en corregirme.. :P GRACIAS POR LEER. hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! gracias por los unicos dos reviews, aunque no lo crean me motivaron.**

**respondiendo a las preguntas el por que naruto tuvo que irse por cinco años de la aldea se aclarara mas adelante en este fic lo que intento es mostrar como algunos pequeños cambios pueden afectar radicalmente la vida de una persona (naruto) por fuera pero queda en duda de si cambia la forma de ser por dentro.**

**en este fic solo habra un poco de naruhina y ni siquiera el mismo naruto sabe si es bueno o malo, pero hinata le ayudara un poco con eso.**

**como mencione al final del primer cap esta historia la manejare desde distintos tiempos este cap trata de un suceso del PASADO y uno de los PEQUEÑOS DETALLES que cambiaron el camino del rubio.**

**sin mas que decir, al fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 –memorias lejanas<strong>

El hombre corría agitado buscando al chico con el fin de cumplir con la misión que se le había encomendado y también quería verificar si era cierto, no podía creerlo hasta que no lo viese en persona, aquel chico no podía ser un criminal capaz de robar y traicionar a su aldea, el hombre acelero y se perdió en medio de los arboles esperando llegar a tiempo pero sin saber que había tomado un camino que lo retrasaría demasiado.

En otro lugar del bosque se encontraba un chico rubio de trece años siendo atacado física y mentalmente por aquel profesor que, creyó, quería ayudarlo y que ahora no solo parecía querer matarlo sino que además se había detenido solo para contestar a una pregunta que ahora no estaba seguro si debería haber hecho.

-¡¿me preguntas por qué te quiero matar? – grito Mizuki un tanto resentido para después reír por la ignorancia del rubio – jajaja, por supuesto que es por la misma razón que te odio, no solo yo sino toda la aldea, Naruto escucha es hora de que sepas este gran secreto que fue penado con la muerte a quienes lo revelaran. – El chico quedo expectante – hace trece años un demonio zorro de nueve colas, el kyubi, ataco la aldea y creo un enorme caos; destrucción y muerte era lo único que quedaba a su paso, hasta que el yondaime hokague lo detuvo sellándolo en un niño y sacrificando su vida en el proceso. Naruto, ese niño eres tú, ¡tú eres el demonio zorro! – el chico no podía creerlo simplemente estaba en shock, ¿esa era la razón del odio de la aldea?, ¿de verdad era el un demonio? No pudo seguir cavilando ya que Mizuki interrumpió sus pensamientos – ahora es mi turno, yo le hare un favor a esta aldea y te exterminare antes de largarme – el sujeto tomo su shuriken de su espalda

-¡muere! – arrojo el arma con una fuerza brutal y el chico no pudo más que verla acercarse e intentar esquivarla sin éxito.

La shuriken se clavó dolorosamente en su hombro y el chico cayo pesadamente al suelo, lo único que podía escuchar era aquel pitido insistente en sus oídos mientras sus ojos se cerraban y la sangre llenaba su boca y escurría de esta y de la herida.

El chico abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse recostado en el suelo de una estancia parecida a una cloaca su cabeza dolía, su hombro le punzaba, tenía un mal sabor de boca y ahora sus ropas estaban mojadas, en ese estado se levantó para observar que el lugar era una especie de túnel y que al final de este se encontraba una luz sin más que hacer camino en aquella dirección y atravesó un umbral que lo deslumbro por unos segundos. Cuando su vista se aclaro pudo ver en frente de él una enorme jaula con una especie de sello en ella, se acercó con cautela hasta que pudo observar a través de las rejas un enorme par de ojos rojos de pupila rasgada y en ese momento una voz grave y siniestra le habló:

-pequeño, ven aquí acércate para que pueda comerte…jajaja

El muchacho se puso en guardia y desde su sitio le dijo:

-así que es cierto, entonces tú debes ser…

-el kyubi – completó la figura revelándose a la luz como el enorme zorro de nueve colas y aura demoniaca que le habían descrito con anterioridad.

-¿por qué estoy aquí? – pregunto el moreno sin vacilar, haciendo que el zorro se sorprendiera de su actitud, y creyendo que el valor no le duraría tanto.

En un momento de arrebato el zorro lanzo sus garras a través de las rendijas para golpear al rubio pero justo antes de lograrlo fue detenido por el choque de sus garras contra la reja, pero no fue eso lo que mas le molesto sino el hecho de que el chico ni siquiera se hubiese inmutado.

Y allí estaba parado, él, con una garra gigante de zorro suspendida justo en frente de su rostro, y no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta:

-¿de verdad quieres atacarme? ¿Que pasaría contigo si yo muriese?

El zorro retiro su garra para mirarlo con odio y decirle

-pequeño insecto, no creas que dependo de ti si no fuera por estas rejas te mataría ahora mismo y escaparía.

El rubio solo se quedo mirándole serio como si no le hubiera amenazado total ya estaba acostumbrado a miradas de odio e insultos

-aun no me has respondido donde estoy ni el porqué. –dijo calmadamente

El Oni dejo de lado sus intentos amenazantes al notar, con extrañeza, que estos no parecían tener efecto en el chico y se permitió examinarlo de pies a cabeza.

-que interesante humano, pareces no tener ningún aprecio por tu vida, esa mirada… parece clara por la superficie, pero en lo profundo, jejeje se parece tanto a la mía…llena de un profundo resentimiento.

El chico sintiéndose aludido exclamó:

-no soy como tu, y ya deja de ignorar mis preguntas!

-de acuerdo –repentinamente el kitsune se puso serio- Querías saber donde estas y la razón de que estas aquí ¿no es así? –El chico asintió a lo que el zorro prosiguió- este es tu subconsciente, mas precisamente la habitación del sello, detrás de estas rejas se encuentra sellado mi poder. La razón de que estés aquí, es por que has perdido el conocimiento y te encuentras en una situación crítica –el kitsune cavilo la actitud del chico, esa valentía que le recordaba como el rikudou se enfrento al juubi. De improviso algo hizo clic en su mente y llego a la conclusión de que su carcelero podría terminar siendo un buen aliado, con un buen guía claro. El kyubi sonrió retorcidamente.

-así que estoy inconsciente, eso es malo, Mizuki podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para acabarme- el rubio se tensiono repentinamente y el astuto zorro aprovecho su desesperación.

-no te preocupes por eso, dentro de tu mente el tiempo corre mucho mas rápido que fuera de ella. Mas importante que eso, en este momento no tienes la suficiente fuerza para protegerte, yo puedo cambiar eso, yo puedo darte poder, que me dices ¿lo aceptas? –el rubio le miro con desconfianza.

-si algo he aprendido es que algo bueno no viene por si solo todo tiene un precio, cual es el precio en este caso. –la sonrisa del zorro se ensancho a tal punto de parecer un hiena.

-quiero que hagas algo por mi, veras el ataque de hace trece años no fue algo planeado o voluntario un sujeto rompió el sello del anterior jinchuriki y me atrapo en un jutsu para controlar mi poder…

-si lo que buscas es parecer inocente por la destrucción que causaste no lo estas logrando. –interrumpió el ojiazul, a lo que el zorro cerro los ojos

-no es eso –dijo en un tono que le hacia parecer divertido- lo que quiero es que mates a ese sujeto.

El rubio quedo impactado ante tal petición sin saber como reaccionar, primero por que esa petición significaba que lo que decía el kyubi era cierto y aquel ataque no había sido su intención, tal vez el zorro no fuera tan malo después de todo, pero luego estaba el hecho de que había alguien que podía controlar al kyubi y no solo eso ¡aun estaba vivo!

El chico espero unos segundos para tranquilizarse y tomar una decisión con mente fría.

-lo siento pero debo declinar tu oferta

-dime ¿y eso por qué? –cuestiono el zorro, interesado por la razón.

-por que quiero tener el poder suficiente para poder proteger no solo a mi mismo sino también a los demás –el zorro parecía impresionado con tal actitud, el rubio alzo la cabeza y le miro directamente con un nuevo brillo en los ojos –pero quiero que ese sea mi propio poder, si tomo el tuyo no seria justo, además yo no vivo para la venganza.

El kitsune termino de escuchar al rubio y mirándolo fijamente, por un momento creyó ver el reflejo del valiente Minato quien le dio la cara y se sacrificó para sellarlo, y por otro lado de su apreciado rikudou sennin quien solía proteger a todas las personas. "jeje este chico en verdad es especial".

-como quieras chico –respondió el zorro al tiempo que una corriente de chakra rojo se filtraba por entre las rejas y envolvía al chico desde los pies –pero de todas formas no me sirve de nada que mueras en este momento, toma esto como una pequeña muestra del poder que te puedo enseñar.

"el poder que me puede enseñar… ¿Que significa eso?"

Sin más, el rubio fue envuelto por completo y dejo de estar sumergido en la obscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Mizuki se encontraba satisfecho, no solo iba a obtener las técnicas secretas gracias al pergamino sino que también estaba a punto de cobrar venganza, se acercó a paso normal hacia el chico disfrutando con deleite la agonía y lo cercana que se hallaba la muerte para este. Ya estando frente a él alzo su katana –muere pequeño demonio –decía al tiempo que bajaba el arma apuntando hacia el corazón del jinchuriki, quien rápidamente recupero la conciencia y al verse amenazado lo único que pudo hacer para defenderse fue intentar sujetar la espada con sus manos, sorprendiéndose enormemente al darse cuenta que, contrario al daño que esperaba recibir, su bloqueo si había funcionado.

Mizuki lo miro con repentino pánico y comenzó a alejarse del chico mientras este se levantaba y se sacaba la shuriken del hombro, su temor se acrecentó cuando este alzo la mirada revelando, ya no un par de ojos zafiros sino, en su lugar, dos rubíes con una pupila que los rasgaba, una enorme corriente de chakra rojo había comenzado a arremolinarse rápidamente alrededor del rubio al tiempo que sus uñas y colmillos se alargaban; a lo lejos Iruka pudo observar aquella corriente de chakra y detuvo su carrera abruptamente "maldición" fue la palabra que cruzo su mente y empezó a sudar frio a causa de los nervios, aun estaba lejos de aquel lugar así que cambiando de dirección se lanzo rápidamente entre los arboles.

Mientras tanto un desesperado chunin traidor empezó a preparar todo su arsenal de armas para atacar al rubio, mientras que este salía de la sorpresa de ver como se regeneraba su herida del hombro y empezaba a sentir la creciente furia contra el sujeto que lo había engañado, había traicionado su aldea y luego lo había intentado asesinar, la corriente de chakra se interrumpió y el rubio salió proyectado a toda velocidad en su contra, en el preciso momento en que el albo arrojaba todo su armamento en su dirección; el chico, aun con aquella nueva velocidad, no pudo esquivar todos los ataques y termino con un kunay clavado en cada brazo, uno en la pierna izquierda y un corte en su mejilla, viendo las heridas que le había provocado al chico el jounin no hizo mas que reír a carcajadas.

-vaya pero si no eres tan rudo como esperaba, de verdad le hare un favor a esta aldea exterminándote –ante esto el rubio extrajo los kunays de su cuerpo con fuerza y exclamó

-rayos si que eres molesto, puede que sea cierto y la aldea me odie, pero aun así no permitiré que nos traiciones, tajuu kague bunshin no jutsu –haciendo la pose de manos de su recién prendida técnica característica un enorme nube de humo apareció y al dispersarse revelo decenas de narutos de ojos rojos rodeando a Mizuki, quien aterrado, solo acertó a gritar estruendosamente mientras recibía una paliza.

Una vez que el jounin estuvo inconsciente y lleno de moretones en el suelo, Naruto deshizo su técnica y se acercó cautelosamente a él, justo en el momento en que Iruka llegaba al lugar y observaba como el rubio deshacía su técnica pensando fugazmente "puede hacer el kague bunshin" y luego se enfoco en los ojos rojos del rubio y malinterpretó su intención de capturar al albo que yacía inconsciente, con la de querer asesinarlo.

-"no puede ser, el kyubi ha tomado control de él" –pensó el maestro sin saber que estaba muy equivocado así que con el fin de proteger a su aldea y a su "camarada" caído, muy a su pesar, se lanzo contra el rubio, que aun siendo el estudiante problema había llegado a caerle realmente bien.

-Naruto no permitiré que traiciones la aldea –exclamo el maestro saliendo de su escondite y lanzándole un kunay al chico, posicionándose frente a su compañero maestro.

El rubio, presa de la sorpresa, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el ataque, y este terminó clavándose justo en el punto de su pierna donde lo habían herido anteriormente, herida que aun no se había cerrado por completo lo cual hizo que se le doblara la rodilla del dolor y terminó arrodillado en el suelo frente a su maestro mientras sus ojos volvían a su color natural y el chico, respirando agitadamente, encaró a su maestro

-porqué Naruto? Dime por que has traicionado la aldea y atacado a Mizuki!

-Iruka sensei –el chico desanimo ante la forma en que su sensei lo había juzgado "su mirada, en el fondo se parece a las de los demás, Mizuki tenia razón incluso mi sensei me guarda rencor" –yo no pienso traicionar la aldea sensei, Mizuki me dijo que podía ser genin si conseguía ese pergamino y luego me lo quito e intento asesinarme –se explico el rubio

Iruka volteo a ver al chunin quien tenía el pergamino en la espalda y luego volvió a mirar a Naruto observando sus múltiples heridas, hasta que, pasando por la de la mejilla, se enfoco en sus ojos que demostraban sinceridad, el sensei dejo su posición defensiva para decir

-así que fue eso… -un incomodo silencio se formo entre ellos hasta que Iruka dijo –esto, debería revisar tus heridas

-no se preocupe sensei me curo rápido –dijo Naruto tajante. Iruka decidió no insistir así que se acercó a él y le dijo

-vi como le derrotaste, usaste kague bunshin, puede no ser el momento pero –Iruka se quito su bandana y la extendió al rubio –has pasado tu examen, ya eres un genin.

El ahora genin tomo la bandana que le ofrecía el moreno al tiempo que se erguía ya completamente curado

-"seguro lo hace por obligación" –pensó –gracias sensei –dijo a secas

Iruka sabia que ya no podía hacer nada por tratar de mejorar la situación, lo hecho, hecho estaba; se dispuso a amarrar a su antes compañero de enseñanza y le dijo al rubio

-yo me encargo del resto Naruto, te veré en la academia en dos días para la asignación de equipos

Sin poner objeción el rubio se marcho en dirección a su casa para limpiar la sangre que lo cubría, mientras que el chunin se echaba a Mizuki al hombro y pensaba "ojala este encuentro hubiese sido diferente, creo que entre nosotros ya nada será lo mismo". Iruka observaba como quien había dejado de ser su alumno se marchaba y emprendió su camino hacia la zona de interrogación para dejar a Mizuki.

* * *

><p>NA: como pudieron ver, el primer cambio fue el adelantado encuentro con el kyubi y posteriormente la ahora tensa relacion con iruka. en el anime naruto siempre habla de como cuando iruka le ayudo, tambien le salvo del camino de la venganza.

en los proximos capitulos se dara a entender por que naruto reacciono mas calmadamente ante las amenazas del kyubi que en el anime y antes de que se estresen por ello, les dire que sasuke tiene algo que ver.

a por cierto no me gusta mucho el bashing asi que no esperen que odie a sasuke, de hecho el y naruto no son muy diferentes en este fic.

eso es todo por ahora, acepto reclamos, dudas, preguntas, criticas, etc. hasta la próxima :P


	3. Chapter 3

**BIEN, AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO CON EL TERCER CAPITULO. TARDE UN POCO POR QUE QUERIA FUSIONAR VARIOS RECUERDO EN ESTA PARA ASI AGILIZAR UN POCO LA HISTORIA.**

**EN ESTE EPI EMPIEZA A VERSE UN POCO DEL NARUHINA Y ADEMAS COMO EMPIEZA LA RELACION DE NARUTO Y SASUKE.**

**ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE NO SE PERDERAN EN LO QUE RESPECTA AL CONTEXTO TEMPORAL ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, AL FIC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 – paseo por los recuerdos<strong>

Los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de la ventana arrancándole destellos dorados a la cabellera del rubio que descansaba tranquilamente en la cama hasta que un molesto haz de luz se poso sobre sus parpados obligándole a mostrar el par de zafiros que tenia por ojos.

Lentamente se incorporó y fue hacia la ducha, creando a un clon en el camino. Una vez bañado y atalajado en un uniforme jounin de pantalón, camisa manga larga y botas ninja negras y clásico chaleco verde con el porta-kunays en la pierna derecha y una franja naranja en el muslo izquierdo, salió de la habitación para encontrar el lugar, que anteriormente era un cuchitril, completamente limpio y con un humeante desayuno en la mesa.

Habiendo terminado su desayuno salió de su casa con dirección a la torre hokague, para terminar el procedimiento de reinstauración a Konoha. Sabia que la hokague no tendría problema con ello pero lo mas seguro era que el consejo si lo tuviera, después de todo eran la causa de su "viaje de entrenamiento".

Llego rápidamente a la torre y se dirigió directamente a la oficina.

-en la torre-

-Tsunade-sama he reunido a los once como me lo pidió –dijo cierta peli rosa.

-gracias Sakura –respondió la mencionada a su alumna –los he reunido aquí por que hay un anuncio importante que debo hacerles –se dirigió a las once personas reunidas en el despacho. En ese preciso momento tres toques en la puerta la interrumpieron y la exuberante mujer solo atino a sonreír –por favor pasa.

Al momento de haber cruzado la puerta, todos (a excepción de la godaime) quedaron boquiabiertos

-hola chicos –dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa en el rostro

-es na…

-Naruto! –la peli azul lo reconoció al instante y enseguida se lanzo a sus brazos, cosas que sorprendió a casi todos menos al rubio

-yo también los extrañe –dijo el rubio devolviéndole el abrazo a la chica.

Al momento todos estaban sobre el, estrechándolo, tomando su mano, otros con una palmada en el hombro y la peli rosa le abrazo del cuello teniendo en cuenta que la Hyuga seguía aferrada a su torso, con los ojos aguados de emoción. Antes de que todos empezaran a hacerle preguntas, esta se les adelanto despegándose un poco del chico

-te quedaras? –pregunto esperanzada con lagrimillas en los ojos

Todos se quedaron callados.

-a eso venia precisamente –dijo el Uzumaki soltándose del abrazo de la chica sujetándola por los hombros –Tsunade-sama ya le comunico acerca de esto al concejo? –pregunto con cara seria

-si –dijo la hokague simplemente

-que han decidido? –interrogo el rubio mientras los demás seguían con la vista el intercambio de palabras entre la Senju y el Uzumaki

-quieren evaluar que tan útil te has vuelto para la aldea –dijo Tsunade seria con las manos entrelazadas a la altura del mentón y los codos apoyados en el escritorio.

-perfecto – dijo el rubio sonriendo decidido y contagiando a la godaime la sonrisa

-campo de entrenamiento numero nueve a las 4:00

-estoy ansioso por ver que tan fuerte se han vuelto chicos –dijo Naruto tomando el pomo de la puerta y mirando a Sasuke

-lo mismo va para ti –respondió el azabache

-no te decepcionaremos –completo la Hyuga, a lo que el rubio sonrió a la chica

-espero que te hallas vuelto fuerte para cumplir nuestra promesa

La ojiperla se sonrojo y el rubio abandono la habitación.

Fue Shikamaru quien rompió el corto shock de sorpresa que había surgido en el lugar

-se ve mucho mas fuerte que antes, y ya no parece tan impulsivo, humm, podría ser un buen oponente

-pronto lo averiguaran –intervino la hokague

-acaso nos dejaran estar presentes en la evaluación de Naruto? –preguntó Sakura

-no solo eso –respondió la godaime sonriente –ustedes serán parte de la evaluación

...

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba vagando por las calles de Konoha para matar el tiempo, sin ningún destino fijo dejo que sus pies lo llevaran donde quisieran, viendo los locales, la gente que pasaba, los nuevos edificios y los niños jugando a los ninjas, y mientras caminaba no escapaba de los recuerdos tanto buenos como malos: los juegos con sus amigos, el rechazo de las personas, las palizas, los entrenamientos y las bromas.

Solo se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigía cuando estuvo en el lugar: la academia.

De inmediato otra ola de recuerdos lo asaltó.

Las clases, los entrenamientos, las fugas con sus amigos, los exámenes fallidos a pesar de los consejos de Sasuke, los cotilleos de la gente a sus espaldas, el engaño de Mizuki y luego estaba la vez que conoció a cierta peliazul cerca del mismo árbol en que solía columpiarse, cuando un grupo de chicos la estaban maltratando obligándola a arrodillarse denigrantemente y el la ayudó ahuyentando a los chicos, si bien al principio quedó en ridículo por no lograr hacer un clon, luego simplemente la defendió a puño limpio mostrando la característica tenacidad que tanto le atrajo a la chica.

El pequeño recuerdo le hizo sonreír y al instante le transporto a otro, con la misma chica ojiperla a sus trece años. Ambos estaban frente a frente bajo la sombra del árbol mientras el viento movía los cabellos azules hasta el hombro de la chica, el ojiazul llevaba una mochila al hombro y miraba atentamente a la chica que siempre le había agradado y con la que solia hablar a menudo en la academia después de su primer encuentro, mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos, un tanto sonrojada. El muchacho le había preguntado por que le había estado siguiendo, después de descubrirla en el acto.

-yo…yo te… yo te admiro mucho Naruto-kun –soltó de golpe después de un ligero tartamudeo y dejo de jugar con sus dedos para juntar sus manos, decidida a decirle lo que sentía –siempre has sido alguien que se esfuerza al máximo en todo lo que hace, intenta conseguir sus metas sin importar cuanto lo desalienten y nunca te rindes ante lo que te propones, eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti. Tu…tu me…tu me gustas! –exclamo la chica alcanzando un nuevo nivel de sonrojo, mientras que el rubio solo se quedo sorprendido ante lo que escuchaba –siempre te preocupas por los demás y tratas de ayudarlos y protegerlos y eso es lo que me encanta de tu personalidad –la chica estaba hablando tan rápido que apenas se le entendía, parecía quererlo soltar todo de una vez para evitar el tartamudeo y parecía que por fin se liberaba del peso de un secreto.

-puede que no me quieras como yo lo hago pero aun asi quería que supieras que no me importa lo que los demás piensen de ti, yo creo que eres una gran persona y…

La bella peliazul se vio interrumpida por el chico, quien la callo con un dedo en sus labios

-Hinata, todo esto que me dices significa mucho para mi, puede que sea algo tonto pero no soy un insensible. Sabes?, nadie me ha dicho nunca nada parecido y en verdad lo aprecio. No sabes cuanto me encantaría poder decir que correspondo tus sentimientos –la chica parecio esperanzada –pero no puedo decir que siento algo que jamás he sentido y que no se como se siente. –termino el rubio desanimando a la chica, quien bajo la cabeza por unos instantes, pero luego la alzo de nuevo y tomo su mano para retirarla de sus labios y colocarla sobre su corazón.

-aun asi, quiero que sepas también que no me rendiré por estar a tu lado, asi como tu tampoco te rindes en nada de lo que haces, ese también es mi camino y quiero hacerlo junto a ti, por que es de ti de quien estoy enamorada. –el chico se sonrojo y algo en su corazón hizo click, como si una pieza encajara a la perfección con otra –puedes sentir mi corazón?, solo se acelera así si estoy contigo, haciendo que los sentimientos y las sensaciones fluyan mas rápido. Así es como se siente.

El corazón del chico, haciendo resonancia con el de la ojiperla, empezó a acelerarse también y dándose cuenta del efluvio de emociones supo que algo recién comenzaba a cambiar, así que tomo una decisión.

-Hinata –el rubio la miro con una sonrisa –dime cual es tu mayor meta.

Ella lo pensó por un momento y respondió:

-quiero ser la mas fuerte líder que halla tenido mi clan para así protegerlos a todos y empezar a cambiar sus políticas discriminatorias

-mi meta es ser hokague para proteger a la aldea y así me respeten y reconozcan, eso lo sabes.

-lo se, de hecho tu me inspiraste mi meta

Para estas alturas ya la chica hablaba mas tranquila y sin tartamudear, empezaba a sentir confianza y seguridad en si misma. Cabe notar que en ningún momento el rubio quito las manos del corazón de la chica y ninguno de los dos abandono su leve sonrojo

-por ahora debo irme de la aldea –dijo el muchacho aclarando por qué llevaba su mochila al hombro –pero quiero que juntos nos esforcemos para cumplir nuestros sueños –pero quiero que juntos nos esforcemos al máximo para cumplir nuestros sueños –el chico uso la mano que tenia libre para acariciar la mejilla de la chica, sintiendo el calor que de esta emanaba y como sus corazones seguían acelerándose –y cuando nuestros sueños se cumplan, quiero que compartamos nuestros caminos y que estemos juntos.

-entonces…

-así es –le interrumpió –me he dado cuenta, de que no es difícil enamorarse de ti y de que puedes hacerme sentir así

La chica recupero su sonrojo, que había menguado, cuando él le dijo esto, dicho sonrojo se acrecentó cuando él se inclino y empezó a acercarse a ella, inconscientemente cerraron los ojos y unos segundos después juntaron sus labios en un cálido y tierno primer beso.

Unos momentos después se separaron y la chica abrazo al rubio para decirle:

-es una promesa –a lo que el chico, con el fin de hacerlo oficial, respondió

-es una promesa.

…

Volviendo al presente el chico sonrió ante este recuerdo y poso los dedos en sus labios recordando la sensación que le produjo aquel beso.

-volver a esta aldea te trae demasiados recuerdos no es así? –pregunto repentinamente la voz siniestra sin origen ante lo cual el chico recupero su semblante serio y empezó a caminar de nuevo dirigiéndose a un nuevo destino. Su biju lo había llamado al orden y él debía de atender pero sin darse cuenta comenzó a divagar de nuevo, esta vez volviendo al momento en el que realizaba uno de sus entrenamientos, este día se ubicaba a la mañana siguiente de haber enfrentado a Mizuki, en el que se encontraba practicando el lanzamiento de kunay, habito que aprendió de Sasuke. Luego de una sesión decidió acostarse en la hierba a pensar en la propuesta de su inquilino y como dicen por ahí "llama al diablo y aparece"

-así que aun lo estas pensando –de repente todo en su visión se había oscurecido y se hallaba de nuevo frente al zorro

-como llegue aquí, si no estaba en peligro ni nada –pregunto el rubio

-bueno, forcé a tu mente a entrar en este estado, lo cual no es fácil si quieres saberlo, cuando te oí pensando sobre mi propuesta creí necesario intervenir. –el rubio miro al zorro y formuló la pregunta que mas le daba curiosidad

-a que te referías con eso de "el poder que me puedes enseñar" –el zorro entrecerró un poco los ojos y tardo unos segundos en responderle

-me refería a que puedo entrenarte para que seas muy fuerte sin necesidad de usar mi chakra, puedo hacerte lo suficientemente fuerte para convertirte en el mejor kague de todos, lo suficientemente fuerte para cumplir tu sueño, proteger a los demás y ganar respeto, y también para matar a la persona que te mencioné, esa es mi única condición

El rubio tomo actitud pensativa, sabia que aquel ofrecimiento no era una trampa, pero por otro lado no quería enfrascarse en una venganza, aun así conocía los limites de su fuerza y era algo seguro que con el biju como su maestro se haría muy fuerte.

"de todas formas no tengo mucho que perder" el rubio miro directamente a los ojos del zorro y contesto

-que debo hacer? –la sonrisa del zorro se ensancho de forma que todos sus colmillos quedaban expuestos

-entra aquí –decía al tiempo que desaparecía en medio de la obscuridad, el rubio se encamino a través de la reja y una vez que estuvo en medio de la obscuridad absoluta distinguió un pequeño brillo y lo siguió. No supo en que momento atravesó un umbral, pero lo siguiente que noto era que estaba en un lugar luminoso y que frente a él se encontraba un sujeto de largo cabello rojo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos de color carmesí con una pupila rasgada, facciones ligeramente caninas, colmillos, garras y una yukata negra. Lo reconoció al instante por el poderoso y siniestro aura que emanaba. El kyubi le extendió la mano y le pregunto

-tenemos un trato?

-trato hecho –dijo el chico estrechando su mano y estableciendo la conexión mental que hasta el presente compartían.

El escenario volvió a cambiar y ahora veía las memorias del kyubi del día del ataque de trece años atrás, pero desde la perspectiva del zorro.

Fue espeluznante sentir la presión que ejercían aquellos misteriosos ojos que parecían controlarlo sin darle lugar a elegir, al tiempo que una voz tenebrosa decía "estas bajo mi control" mientras el atacaba a la aldea viéndose impotente ante quien lo controlaba, sin poder hacer nada por su libertad.

Luego aprecio la escena del enfrentamiento con el yondaime y su esposa, la anterior jinchuriki del kyubi. Naruto vio desde los ojos del zorro como esas dos personas se sacrificaban para protegerlo a él y escuchando las ultimas palabras que le dirigían al bebe en el que seria sellado el kyubi se dio cuenta de quienes eran sus padres y las lagrimas inevitablemente empezaron a caer desde sus ojos. El kyubi terminó siendo encerrado de nuevo, esta vez en el pequeño recién nacido con cabello rubio. En ese momento regresaron de nuevo a la estancia luminosa. El kyubi en su forma humana le hablo con voz grave.

-debía mostrarte eso por dos razones: una debías saber en algún momento quienes eran tus padres y eso aclara por que sé que tienes el potencial para cumplir nuestros objetivos –el kyubi empezaba a usar la palabra en conjunto a lo que el chico se sorprendió, y luego de secarse las lagrimas le sonrío, el kyubi devolvió la sonrisa y continuo –y la segunda es para que conocieras al sujeto que será tu presa y conozcas el poder que tiene. Desde que tomaste mi mano la conexión mental ha sido hecha así es como puedo mostrarte mis recuerdos y a partir de aquí entrenaras por fuera de tu mente con migo como tu maestro siguiendo mis ordenes y acatando mis concejos.

-de acuerdo –respondió, y al momento, de una forma desconcertante, el rubio volvió de nuevo al presente dejando el recuerdo del inicio de su relación con el kyubi de lado.

Se sorprendió de que sus pies le hubieran llevado al ichiraku, y aprovecho para almorzar su plato favorito y luego salió en dirección al campo de entrenamiento, aunque aun faltaban dos horas.

El ninja iba pasando un puente, observando su reflejo en el agua, y se detuvo a mitad de camino para contemplar el reflejo de su maestro kitsune al lado del suyo, seguía siendo igual a como lo había conocido, ya había asimilado el hecho de que su maestro, por ser un biju, no envejeciera, pero aun se le hacia extraño verse así mismo mucho mas grande mientras que su maestro estaba estancado en el paso de la edad.

El moreno continúo su caminata deteniéndose una vez más para observar un prado cercano a un bosque

-aquí vamos de nuevo –murmuro un tanto molesto el kitsune-sensei por medio de la conexión

Sin prestarle atención el rubio viajo de nuevo en el tiempo a aquel día en que conoció al moreno de ojos peculiares que seria su mejor amigo y rival.

El rubio de ocho años estaba tratando de que sus kunays se clavaran en el tronco de un árbol con pocos avances.

-tienes que hacerlo con mas firmeza –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, el chico se giro violentamente para observar a un chico de su misma edad, de cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color, y siguió escuchándolo atento –no pienses tanto en como hacerlo solo hazlo, como si el arma fuera una extensión mas de tu cuerpo y tuvieras una conexión con ella –el rubio se pregunto porque aquel chico le hablaba con normalidad, pero dejo su curiosidad de lado para hacer caso a los consejos del chico y centrarse en lanzar el kunay, dando esta vez un certero disparo al centro del blanco –vaya lo captaste rápido –dijo el chico observando los resultados del tiro del rubio.

-como es que sabes tanto de esto? -pregunto el ojiazul

-mi hermano me lo enseño, él es un anbu, entrena mucho y lo he visto hacerlo, el me da consejos –el moreno parecía feliz hablando de su hermano pero de un momento a otro se puso triste –pero casi nunca tiene tiempo para que entrenemos juntos

-ya veo –respondió el chico y para cambiar un poco de tema opto por presentarse –soy Uzumaki Naruto

-yo soy Uchiha Sasuke –ambos niños estrecharon sus manos luego de su presentación, el rubio le preguntó un poco tímido

-esto, puede ser molesto para ti pero… ¿podrías enseñarme un poco mas?

-claro que no es molestia, eres el primer amigo con el que puede practicar –el rubio sonrió al escuchar que aquel chico ya le consideraba su amigo, mientras él empezó a enseñarle – mi hermano me ha enseñado cosas muy útiles puedo explicártelas, pero primero, ¿tu también quieres ser un ninja?

-así es –respondió con determinación

-bien –el azabache sonrió, al fin se encontraba un chico que podía hablarle normalmente sin que este hubiera reaccionado ante el apellido Uchiha como los demás, quienes solían preguntarle si eran verdad todas las hazañas que se decían de su clan –mira una de las primeras cosas que me enseño mi hermano es que cuando te enfrentas a alguien puedes ver si en verdad tiene intención de hacerte daño por medio de sus ojos

-sus ojos? –pregunto el rubio interesado

-así es, como te lo explico, no es solo si alguien te mira con rencor, es mas, alguien que te mire con indiferencia también puede tener intención de matarte pero lo que debes identificar es sus emociones por medio de sus gestos –dijo el moreno como todo un profesional

-guao, y tu sabes hacerlo? –pregunto el rubio asombrado

-no –dijo el azabache con una sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio cayera de forma cómica

-es en serio? –pregunto ahora dudoso de las enseñanzas del azabache

-no se hacerlo pero sé que es posible –dijo el chico adivinando que empezaba a dudar de el –mi hermano sabia que no podía hacerle daño así que ni siquiera parpadeó cuando le ataque

-creo que lo hizo por que sabia que como es tu hermano no podrías dañarlo, no crees? –dijo el rubio con una gota de sudor en la cabeza pero el Uchiha solo sonrió confiado

-te enseñare como fue que me lo explico, atácame con un kunay –dijo el pequeño –digo si crees que puedes hacerme daño –la pequeña provocación funcionó ya que el rubio saco su kunay –a que esperas atácame! –el rubio aun con dudas ataco al que se había vuelto su primer amigo pero a unos centímetros de clavarle el arma en los ojos se detuvo al ver que este ni siquiera se había inmutado

-ni siquiera te has movido –dijo el rubio dejando la pose ofensiva

-sabia que no me atacarías

-pero como puedes confiar en mi de esa forma, apenas me conoces –el azabache simplemente halo su parpado inferior con su dedo índice y le saco la lengua en un gesto de burla

-baka, no podrías hacerme daño aunque quisieras –el rubio se sintió aludido por la burla y salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia y exclamar

-ah si?, entonces que te parece esto! –el rubio le lanzo el kunay con bastante fuerza pero no se esperaba la fría y calculadora reacción del azabache, es decir, pudo haber sido normal que hubiera esquivado el arma, pero en su lugar, la detuvo insertando la punta de su kunay en el agujero del que viajaba en su dirección

-jaja, la segunda lección que me dio mi hermano es que si puedes detener un ataque sin retroceder es una ventaja, es cierto que un ninja necesita moverse en el terreno pero retroceder puede darle mucha ventaja al enemigo no solo porque se da cuenta que tus nervios pueden ganarte sino por que le regalarías tu espacio, si hay algo que pueda detener un ataque antes de que te haga daño entonces no es necesario retroceder –el azabache miraba al rubio con una sonrisa triunfal y un poco presumida y le devolvió su kunay

-rayos tu hermano si que debe ser un buen maestro –dijo el Uzumaki

-así es, pero solo cuando tiene tiempo, es alguien muy ocupado

-y como se lla…

-Naruto! –En ese momento el grito de uno de los chunin que lo había estado persiguiendo se escucho, interrumpiendo la pregunta –ven aquí ahora mismo, debes limpiar la pintura del monumento de los hokague! –grito el ninja con poca paciencia

-rayos creí que ya habían dejado de seguirme, lo siento Sasuke debo irme –dijo el rubio hacia su amigo y luego miro al chunin y le grito –tendrás que agarrarme primero!

-no huyas infeliz! –grito el ninja perdiendo los estribos y lanzándose en pos del rubio quien ya había empezado su carrera, mientras Sasuke los veía alejarse

-"es un buen chico" –penso para si mismo y empezó a practicar con los kunay hasta que llego el crepúsculo y supo que debía ir a casa

Volviendo nuevamente al presente de forma brusca, el rubio se encontró a si mismo mirando hacia las nubes hasta que de nuevo la voz de su mentor le interrumpió con vos algo molesta

-Si ya terminaste tu paseo de recuerdos, es casi hora de la prueba

-de acuerdo – respondió el rubio retomando una vez mas su semblante serio –solo quería tener recuerdos por los viejos tiempos, mas adelante será tan ajetreado que no creo tener tiempo de tenerlos nuevamente –se justifico el rubio

-no tienes que explicármelo, de todas formas es hora de irnos –respondió el zorro

El rubio se encamino con prisa hacia su prueba con unas ansias de probar a sus compañeros bastante notable.

* * *

><p>NA: COMO VEN AQUI SE EXPLICA EL POR QUE EL RUBIO TUVO UNA REACCION MAS CALMADA Y CALCULADORA FRENTE AL ATAQUE EN SU PRIMER ENCUENTRO CON EL KYUBI. NO ES QUE EL ZORRO NO TUVIERA INTENCION DE ATACARLE SINO QUE EL RUBIO CALCULO LA DISTANCIA DE LA REJA HACIA EL EN COMPARACION A LA GARRA DEL ZORRO Y NO VIO NECESIDAD DE RETROCEDER GRACIAS A LAS ENSEÑANZAS DE SASUKE.

DEBO ACLARAR QUE AUNQUE SEA AMIGO DE SASUKE NO POR ESO LLEGO A SER MUY FUERTE YA QUE SU CONTROL DE CHAKRA SEGUIA SIENDO PESIMO (POR LO CUAL PIERDE EL EXAMEN). DE HECHO TODO LO FUERTE QUE ES EL RUBIO EN ESTE FIC ES GRACIAS A SU MAESTRO-KITSUNE.

ADEMAS, COMO PUDIERON NOTAR, SASUKE NO ES TAN PRESUMIDO EN ESTE FIC, LO HIZE ASI CON EL FIN DE HACERLOS AMIGOS MAS FACILMENTE.

A VECES PUEDO LLEGAR A SER UN POCO CURSI PERO CREO QUE LA ESCENA DEL NARUHINA ME SALIO BIEN, ESE MOMENTO ES DE ANTES DE QUE EL RUBIO SE VAYA DE LA ALDEA.

CREO QUE LA ESCENA DEL ATAQUE DEL KYUBI FUE ALGO CORTA PERO QUISE RESUMIRLA DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DEL KYUBI PARA NO EXCEDERME EN PALABRAS.

POR SUPUESTO EL SUEÑO QUE TUVO NARUTO (QUE AL FINAL FUE COMO PESADILLA) FUE DERIVADO DE LOS RECUEROS DEL KYUBI EN LOS QUE MADARA TOMA POSESION DE SU MENTE, TRANSMITIENDOLE A NARUTO EL TEMOR A SER CONTROLADO.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, HASTA LA PROXIMA :P


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! SIGO CON MI OBRA. LEI ALGUNOS REVIEWS Y ME DI CUENTA DE QUE ALGUNOS YA SABEN POR DONDE SE MUEVE LA CUESTION.**

**EN ESTE EPISODIO MUESTRO OTRO FRAGMENTO DEL PASADO EN EL QUE SE REVELA LA RAZON DE LA AMISTAD ENTRE NARUTO Y SASUKE**

**POR AHORA NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE DECIR ASI QUE AL FIC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 – memorias lejanas: parte 2<strong>

Un pequeño niño de unos 8 años corría por las calles de noche. Sus cabellos dorados y ojos color zafiro, combinados con las tres marcas en cada mejilla le hacían inconfundible.

Durante la tarde se había estado escondiendo de un ninja que lo seguía después de una de sus travesuras, se oculto en un callejón y fue allí cuando los escuchó, dos jounins estaban hablando en voz baja, pero tan cerca que él pudo escucharlos sin que lo notaran.

-sabes que hokague-sama no permitiría esto, pero el consejo lo detiene, no creen que pueda haber una solución pacifica. Esto es una orden oficial, ningún jounin puede intervenir en la masacre del clan Uchiha.

El chico se sobresaltó pero se mantuvo escondido, aquel apellido era el mismo del chico que le había ayudado entrenando con los kunays. No podía permitir que mataran a aquel chico, que parecía ser una buena persona, tenia que ir a avisarle. Una vez los hombres se fueron del lugar el rubio salió de su escondite, pero para su mala suerte los ninja lo encontraron y empezaron a seguirlo, él tuvo que escapar y esquivar todo lo que le lanzaban y no fue sino hasta el atardecer que los perdió de vista.

Ahora ya había anochecido y corría hacia el complejo Uchiha, sabia exactamente a donde ir, debía conocer la aldea para tomar las mejores rutas de escape. Llego a la enorme entrada del lugar y se abrió paso a la carrera, corriendo entre las calles oscuras, sabía que no podía detenerse, había perdido mucho tiempo escapando y como si fuera poco no sabia en que lugar podría estar el Uchiha, solo podía guiarse por instinto.

Desde el momento en que entró al complejo dudaba de si había llegado tarde para prevenir a su amigo ya que las luces del lugar estaban todas apagadas, pero sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas de una forma un tanto tétrica cuando, al doblar en una esquina, pudo distinguir huellas de sangre con formas de manos a lo largo de las paredes de una casa hasta llegar a la puerta, y un camino en el suelo del mismo liquido carmesí desaparecía detrás de la puerta, como si hubieran herido a alguien y luego lo hubieran dejado caminar en medio de su desesperación para luego terminar con su vida y luego arrastrarlo hacia la puerta mas cercana sin molestarse en la alarma que generaría en los habitantes de esa casa, total luego los mataría también. Aquella imagen perturbó al pequeño, la masacre había comenzado y él estaba en medio del lugar de los hechos.

Quedo paralizado por unos segundos pero, recordando la razón de su presencia en aquel lugar, siguió con su carrera con la esperanza de que el chico aun estuviera vivo.

Luego de seguir corriendo por alrededor de un minuto, escucho unas voces a lo largo de una calle a su derecha, así que se detuvo en la esquina y al asomarse tuvo una visión desesperada y desalentadora. El chico que había estado buscando se encontraba arrodillado con las manos y ropas manchadas de sangre y frente a este estaba un hombre vestido en uniforme de anbu y con una katana desenfundada, sus ojos eran rojos y tenían tres aspas alrededor de la pupila.

Al ver directamente a sus ojos, sin saberlo, el rubio fue atrapado en la ilusión que estaba siendo presenciada por el pequeño Uchiha, en la cual el pequeño lloraba amargamente mientras aquel hombre masacraba de forma frenética a quienes parecían ser los padres del chico haciendo un enorme reguero de sangre en la habitación. Cuando la visión terminó, el rubio quedó petrificado en su posición.

-por que me muestras todo esto Itachi? –gritó el azabache con voz desesperada y el rostro cubierto de llanto y sudor

-porque quiero que me odies hermano –dijo el recién nombrado Itachi, mientras Naruto contenía la respiración ante lo revelado: aquel asesino era el hermano del chico, eso explicaba el porqué de su pésimo estado,el sujeto prosiguió –quiero que me odies para que te hagas más fuerte, para que busques venganza y trates de enfrentarme, así podre probar mis nuevos ojos, quiero que seas muy fuerte y que consigas unos ojos como los míos y cuando lo hayas hecho, búscame –de un momento a otro el sujeto apareció frente al azabache, lo suficientemente cerca para hablarle al oído –es hora de dormir mi pequeño y tonto hermanito –con un golpe en la nuca Itachi dejó inconsciente a su hermano y luego, con suma indiferencia, se levantó y miro hacia la esquina en la que se escondía el rubio –será mejor que ocultes bien tu presencia –susurro en voz lo suficientemente alta para que solo Naruto le escuchara.

-sin saber como ni porqué, el rubio se encontró a si mismo introduciéndose en las sombras, mientras sentía como algo en su interior era retenido.

-perfecto –susurro Itachi para luego saltar a un tejado en el preciso momento en que un hombre vestido de negro y con una mascara que poseía un único agujero de visión aparecía sobre el techo

-misión cumplida, todo despejado –le dijo Itachi al recién aparecido

-bien, hora de irnos

En cuanto los dos hombres se perdieron de vista, Naruto salió de su escondite rápidamente con el fin de auxiliar al chico mientras que su cabeza se encontraba hecha un mar de confusión

¿Por qué el hermano del chico había exterminado a todo su clan? ¿Por qué le había ayudado diciéndole que se escondiera? ¿Quién era aquel otro sujeto?, eran algunas de las cuestiones que pasaban por su mente, dejándolas de lado procedió a levantar al chico de una forma un tanto rudimentaria

-oye Sasuke despierta! –gritó el rubio mientras lo zarandeaba por los hombros. El azabache abrió los ojos encontrándose por un instante zafiro y ónice, lentamente se reincorporó y una vez sentado flexionó sus rodillas y las rodeó con los brazos para poder colocar la cabeza entre las rodillas, y empezó a sollozar en esa posición. El ojiazul le miraba apiadado sin saber que hacer, y unos momentos después llegó el escuadrón anbu, fueron rodeados por varios ninjas enmascarados que se los llevaron a ambos, pero esta vez el rubio no forcejeó, no tenía muchos ánimos para intentarlo y sabía que debía contestar unas preguntas.

El resto de la noche el rubio se la paso en la sala de interrogación mientras Sasuke era llevado al hospital para verificar cualquier tipo de trauma, el rubio lo único que contesto del interrogatorio fue que había ido al complejo solo para visitar a Sasuke y que cuando llego lo encontró en ese estado, sabia que no debía hablar acerca de lo que presenció en el complejo Uchiha, detrás de todo aquello había algo extraño y lo mejor para él era no levantar alguna sospecha de que sabia mas de lo que decía. Sin poderle sacar nada mas, los interrogadores lo soltaron a las 2:00 am luego de lo cual el rubio se dirigió a su casa casi como un sonámbulo por causa del cansancio, pero una vez estuvo acostado sus pensamientos se aceleraron a fondo y no pudo pegar el ojo hasta una hora después, antes de lo cual había decidido ir hablar con el viejo hokague para aclarar algunas cosas.

Los días siguientes el Uchiha fue reubicado a uno de los hogares de refugio a huérfanos y era atendido por un psicólogo que le visitaba 30 minutos al día, el rubio notaba la soledad del chico y empezó a visitarlo para hacerle compañía durante su recuperación, cosa que lo ayudaba bastante, solían charlar durante horas y llegaron a ser buenos amigos.

-Ahora que lo pienso –menciono Sasuke durante una de sus charlas – ¿que hacías ese día allí?

-bueno es que –el rubio pensó rápidamente y le largeó –nunca te agradecí el haberme ayudado con mi entrenamiento el otro día –decirle en ese momento lo de la masacre podía ser un error, tan solo habían pasado tres días y aun podría recaer en la depresión, aparte de eso aun tenia que aclarar algunas cosas ya que aun no había tenido aquella charla con el hokague

-soy yo quien debo agradecerte, has sido de mucha ayuda para mí, yo... –el azabache agacho la cabeza y apretó los puños en los que tenia agarrada la sabana de su cama–fuí muy débil, siempre lo he sido, no pude proteger a nadie, todos desaparecieron –el pequeño ojiazul se quedo callado y agachó la cabeza ante la tristeza de su amigo por que aun no sabia como animarlo en ese tipo de situaciones –es por eso Naruto –el aludido levanto la cabeza y lo miró con curiosidad –que quiero que me ayudes a hacerme más fuerte, quiero…que me ayudes con mi venganza.

El Uchiha lo miro serio y un pesado silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Para suerte del rubio tres toques se escucharon en la puerta, era el psicólogo de su amigo que llegaba para la sesión diaria

-lo siento Sasuke es hora de irme –dijo levantándose para ir a la puerta –tengo…algo importante que hacer –abrió la puerta y saludó al sujeto de lentes y agenda que se encontraba en la puerta con rostro amigable, y justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí echó una última mirada al interior de la habitación, se enfocó en su amigo quien solo miraba por la ventana ausentemente, como si se sintiera vacio, y cerró la puerta.

Era momento de ir a hablar con el viejo hokague, había llegado a creer que el chico podría recuperarse solo pero se dio cuenta de que aquello lo superaba en cuanto le pidió ayuda en su venganza.

Dio tres golpes a la puerta y esperó el común –adelante –que le dirigía el sandaime. Al entrar al despacho observó a jiji-sama con su papeleo en el escritorio, fumando su pipa, y ofreciéndole una sonrisa al identificar a su visitante.

-Naruto, es bueno tenerte por acá de vez en cuando, supe que estuviste causando estragos, no entiendo cómo le haces para escapar siempre de los ninjas, pero en fin ¿Qué te trae por acá, porqué esa cara tan seria? –el viejo alternaba su rostro entre feliz, molesto, pensativo e inquisitivo para cada frase que decía.

-hokague-sama –el viejo se sorprendió ya que pocas veces el rubio lo trataba tan serio –he venido a hablar acerca de la condición de Sasuke Uchiha.

-humm, ya veo –el sandaime adquirió seriedad ante las intenciones del chico –fui informado de que te encontraron cerca a él después de lo sucedido en el complejo Uchiha, y que lo único que pudieron sacarte era que habías ido a visitar a Sasuke, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que hay mas detrás de tus palabras, así que, dime Naruto, ¿por qué fuiste a aquel lugar en realidad? –el pequeño inhalo en preparación a la charla y empezó

-escuche a un par de jounins hablando en la aldea sobre que no debían intervenir en la masacre del clan Uchiha, que era una decisión del consejo y esta estaba sobre la suya propia.

-es cierto –contesto el sandaime mirando seriamente a través de la ventana –yo quería un acuerdo, una solución pacifica a todo esto

-lo que quiero saber –intervino el rubio haciendo que el hokague volteara la cabeza hacia el –es ¿por qué ordenaría el consejo una masacre de ese tamaño –preguntó el chico un tanto exigente

-el viejo cerró los ojos y tomó su pipa entre los dedos y exhalo algo de humo

-lo siento Naruto, ya has escuchado demasiado, es información clasificada y no puedo…

-tiene razón –le interrumpió el chico –he escuchado demasiado, se que todos en la villa hablan acerca de que Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, es un asesino, pero tengo entendido que el consejo le ordenó aquella masacre y luego lo exilió, se que usted no estaba de acuerdo y también se que Itachi no era un simple asesino, sino, me hubiera asesinado cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia en el lugar, en vez de decirme que me escondiera mejor.

El viejo quedo estático ante todo aquello y no podía mas que seguir escuchando

-solo tengo ocho años, pero he sentido el peso del rencor y lo que producen las ansias de venganza en una persona, pero lo superé porque me di cuenta de que eso solo me envenena –no hubo respuesta y el chico prosiguió –y ahora veo a Sasuke en ese estado y sé que si no sabe la verdad será consumido por ese odio y sed de venganza.

El sandaime reflexionó seriamente lo que le pedía el rubio con una gran muestra de madurez.

-Naruto –el tercero lo miró serio y decidido –lo que estoy a punto de revelarte es un secreto clasificación S y solo puedes decírselo a Sasuke ¿entendido?

-si –el ojiazul le miró a la expectativa a lo que el hokague aspiró de su pipa y prosiguió

-desde Antes de la fundación de la aldea los clanes fundadores solían tener conflictos bélicos, la aldea surgió como su deseo de unificarse para la paz, pero los conflictos continuaron por el deseo de poder y los lideres tuvieron una batalla por el titulo de líder de la alianza de los clanes y hokague. Senju Hashirama ganó en combate a Uchiha Madara y se convirtió en el shodaime hokague, el clan Uchiha fue delegado hacia un área un poco más alejada de la aldea ya que a pesar de que los Uchihas apoyaban al Senju, fue de Uchiha Madara de quien provinieron aquellos conflictos, y eso generó desconfianza en el clan, desconfianza que produjo cierto resentimiento en los Uchiha.

-hasta ahí lo entiendo pero que tiene eso que ver con todo esto? –pregunto el chico hiperactivo mientras el hokague calaba su pipa

-a eso voy, veras…un espía nos notificó acerca del plan de los Uchihas para producir un golpe de estado y hacerse con el control de la aldea, algo así como una especie de venganza.

-y cuando el consejo se enteró…

-ordenó la exterminación del clan y descartó mi propuesta de una solución pacífica argumentando que no era posible a esas alturas, y admito que sociabilizar con un clan entero que trata de derrocarte es casi imposible, pero las matanzas no son la solución.

-y simplemente le ordenaron a Itachi tal atrocidad y luego se deshicieron de él así como así.

-verás Naruto, Itachi cuando niño alcanzó a vivir las crueldades de la tercera guerra ninja y el ataque a Konoha por el ky…en fin –el viejo cambió nerviosamente el final de la frase pero el rubio no lo notó –el consejo se aprovechó de ello y uso su odio hacia las guerras y su deseo de proteger a su hermano para ponerlo en contra de su clan.

-entonces porque no solo anunciaron la traición del clan Uchiha?, así no hubiesen tenido que exiliar a Itachi.

-verás Naruto, la habilidad del clan Uchiha es rara y poderosa, el consejo no quería perder tal poder por completo e Itachi estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse y ser exiliado para salvar a su hermano

-salvarlo?

-si – el tercero calo de nuevo su pipa y miró por la ventana –si la aldea se enterara de que los Uchiha tenían planeado un golpe de estado solo verían a Sasuke como uno más del clan de traidores en lugar de el único sobreviviente a la masacre.

Por unos segundos se hizo el silencio mientras el pequeño lo asimilaba todo

-entiendo –dijo finalmente –no dejaré que Sasuke sea odiado, pero tampoco permitiré que caiga en el camino del odio. Usaré esta información de la mejor manera. Gracias jiji-chan –agradeció el chico y con mirada alegre y decidida y salió en busca de su amigo.

Desde la ventana el sandaime veía como se alejaba el rubio mientras exhalaba otra bocanada de humo.

-ha crecido rápidamente, no me esperaba esa madurez de él, a partir de ahora el clan Uchiha podría tener un nuevo destino.

El viejo miro al cielo un momento y luego vuelve a su papeleo con nuevos ánimos, mientras el rubio se dirigía a casa de Sasuke listo para tener una larga charla.

* * *

><p>NA: BIEN ESTA TAN SOLO ES LA APERTURA DEL TELON, EN ESTE EPISODIO SE MOSTRO OTRO DE LOS CAMBIOS EN LA VIDA DEL RUBIO, DEBO ACLARAR QUE AUNQUE SU AMISTAD CON SASUKE LO HA FORTALECIDO NO SOLO POR LA COMPETITIVIDAD ENTRE AMBOS SINO TAMBIEN POR LOS CONSEJOS QUE SE BRINDAN, NARUTO NO ES FUERTE EN EL NINJUTSU HASTA QQUE EMPIEZA A ENTRENAR CON EL KYUBI.

EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO EXPONGO LA PRIMERA BATALLA DEL FIC ^^ ESPERO ME QUEDE BIEN. HASTS LA PROXIMA ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! AQUI NUEVAMENTE CON EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO DE LA TRAMA. EN ESTA CAPITULO ESCRIBO LA PRIMERA PELEA, ME ESFORZE EN HACERLA LO MEJOR POSIBLE ES PERO QUE OS GUSTE.**

**TAMBIEN QUERÍA AGRADECER LOS REVIEWS, QUE SON UNA MOTIVACION PARA MUCHOS. LASTIMA QUE SEAN POCOS.**

**LAS TECNICAS QUE ESCRIBO EN EL FIC LAS PONGO EN ESPAÑOL PARA SU COMODIDAD. PODRÍA PONERLAS EN JAPONES PERO CREO QUE ESO DISTRAE UN POCO AL LECTOR.**

**POR AHORA NO PUEDO REVELAR MUCHO ACERCA DE LA TRAMA, SOLO PUEDO DECIRLES QUE DESPUES DE ESTA SE VIENEN MUCHAS PELEAS Y POCO A POCO SE VERAN CADA VEZ MAS CONFLICTOS MENTALES EN EL INTERIOR DE NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR, AL FIC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5 – progresos<strong>

En el campo de entrenamiento un ansioso castaño con marcas rojas bajo sus ojos salvajes caminaba de lado a lado mientras sus compañeros hablaban o lo miraban entretenidos

-rayos, me estoy impacientando!. Shino!

-faltan aun cinco minutos Kiba –respondió el ninja de los insectos a la pregunta no formulada de su amigo (puesto que llevaba preguntándole lo mismo cada cinco minutos desde hacía ya bastante rato)

-allí vienen el consejo y hokague-sama –anuncio Neji

La godaime se aproximó hacia ellos mientras el concejo tomaba sus lugares desde donde observarían la prueba del jinchuriki.

-espero que estén preparados, recuerden que esto es solo un combate de exanimación así que pueden retirarse cuando lo crean conveniente, quiero ver como se las arreglan los once contra el –todos la miraron con un poco de seriedad y sorpresa ante el hecho de que la hokague esperase que el rubio fuera un gran problema aún frente a once oponentes -¿Dónde está Naruto? –preguntó la mujer

-buena pregunta –respondió el Inuzuka molesto –llevo preguntándome lo mismo desde hace media hora

-como sea –la godaime se dirigió a su lugar en lo que el Aburame le contestaba

-deja de quejarte, no puedes reclamarle que se tarde un poco, fue citado a las 4:00 aun faltan dos minutos

-pero no puedo esperar a que llegue Naruto –respondió esta vez Lee con llamas en los ojos –pronto pondremos a prueba la fortaleza de sus llamas de la juventud!

-calma Lee –le reprendió su compañera de equipo Tenten

-sé que es problemático pero lo apoyo –intervino Shikamaru –es imposible no estar emocionado ante la idea de enfrentarse a él, después de todo fueron cinco años y no sabemos nada de lo que haya podido aprender

-es cierto, todos estamos ansiosos de enfrentar a Naruto –completo Sasuke

Aun desde sus posiciones el consejo y la hokague esperaban atentos la aparición del ninja

-ya es hora –dijo Sakura al tiempo que todos se ponían a la expectativa, no había terminado de decir la frase cuando una fuerte brisa provocó que un pequeño remolino de viento y hojas surgiera frente a ellos.

-hola chicos –saludó Naruto alzando la mano en cuanto se disipó la ventisca

-al fin has venido –dijo Kiba emocionado

-te esperábamos con ansias –menciono el Nara

-espero que en verdad me sorprendas –dijo Sasuke

El consejo intervino para anunciar el procedimiento del examen, siendo la portavoz, Koharu

-Uzumaki Naruto, como ya sabes, estas aquí para que el consejo te evalúe como es debido, es necesario que observemos los progresos de tu viaje de entrenamiento, que por cierto aprobó la hokague sin nuestro consentimiento

-dependiendo de los resultados evaluaremos que tan útil eres para Konoha y tomaremos una decisión, si fallas a las expectativas se tomaran las medidas necesarias, medidas que por coincidencia el consejo estuvo discutiendo el día anterior a tu inesperada partida –sentencio Homura mirando de reojo a una sonriente hokague

-la prueba consiste en enfrentarte en batalla a los once de Konoha, tus antiguos camaradas –termino Koharu

-no me esperaba otra cosa –murmuró el aludido

-pueden comenzar cuando gusten –anuncio Tsunade

-hora de hacer arder las llamas de la juventud! –grito lee

-ojalá hayas mejorado por que no pienso contenerme –dijo Sakura colocándose sus guantes de batalla

-no se preocupen por mi, no se contengan chicos! –"de lo contrario no sería divertido" pensó el rubio

-a la carga –grito Shikamaru

Fueron el Nara, Sasuke, Shino y Tenten quienes tomaron la iniciativa con sus respectivos ataques a distancia. Pero no se esperaban la reacción de su oponente.

Con facilidad, Naruto tomo en el aire una de las tantas shurikens de viento lanzadas por Tenten y la renvió para desviar a todas las demás armas que se dirigían en su dirección, el ninja alternó rápidamente su reacción hacia el jutsu katon lanzado por Sasuke y se entretuvo esquivando las llamaradas con movimientos casuales que lo acercaban a la posición de su oponente y justo cuando iba a atacar fue atrapado en un jutsu de sombras de parte de Shikamaru, momento que Ino aprovecho para lanzarle su técnica; por un momento el rubio quedó estático, victima de un ataque mental, mientras que en su mente se desarrollaba un conflicto, en el que la rubia intentaba ejercer el control suficiente para mantener a raya al chico

-"rayos, si que es difícil" –pensó la chica, pero se vio interrumpida cuando una presión inexplicable surgió sobre ella

-si yo fuera tu, saldría de aquí ahora

La sexi chica abrió los ojos para encontrarse, frente a ella y flotando en medio de la obscuridad, un enorme par de ojos azules de pupila rasgada. Al instante la presión sobre ella aumento tirándola de rodillas e impidiéndole respirar

-kai –logró decir la chica en medio de su ahogo. Fuera de la mente del chico tan solo habían pasado unos pocos segundos cuando todos vieron como la kunoichi liberaba su técnica y volvía a su cuerpo solo para caer inconsciente

El rubio reaccionó pero ya era tarde, esos pocos segundos fueron aprovechados por su enemigo para rodearlo con insectos, en unos pocos segundos el ninja fue cubierto completamente por la enorme masa de bichos.

-vaya termino antes de lo que esperaba –dijo Koharu

-aun no acaba –replicó Tsunade un tanto preocupada, pero sus nervios se despejaron cuando sintió la emanación de calor que provenía del enjambre

-de hecho apenas empieza, estilo de fuego: jutsu de emanación de llamas –exclamó el rubio al tiempo que la enorme masa de bichos se incineraba y las llamas que envolvían su cuerpo iluminaban todo el campo de batalla. Los usuarios de doujutsu activaron sus técnicas ya que nunca habían visto una manifestación de ese tipo.

-increíble, ha concentrado chakra katon en cada poro de su cuerpo y lo ha expulsado de golpe incluso sin haber hecho sellos, que gran control elemental –mencionó el genio Hyuga

-qué extraño, parece que no está usando chakra normal, no puedo copiar esa técnica –dijo el Uchiha

-ese es mi Naruto-kun –dijo la heredera Hyuga al tiempo que todos observaban como el rubio desaparecía en un instante y reaparecía tras el Nara aun envuelto en fuego y sacando un pergamino, invocando una espada y desenfundándola con gran habilidad en menos tiempo del que tomo la reacción del chico de las sombras sacando un kunay para defenderse del ataque del rubio, quien parecía bastante relajado para estar enfrentando sus armas

-deberíamos poner un límite sabes? Solo para evitar heridos

-si te preocupas por nosotros quiere decir que te estás conteniendo

-tal vez

-usar el fuego como iluminación fue una buena manera de deshacerte de mi técnica

-sin sombras, no hay técnica –respondió el rubio

-lástima que no tuviste en cuenta la sombra que proyectan tus llamas a mis espaldas –contraatacó Shikamaru apartándose del rubio y realizando una secuencia de sellos –kage nui –exclamo al tiempo que un montón de espinas de sombras procedentes de su espalda se dirigían a su oponente. El rubio enterró su espada en el suelo creando una grieta y con una secuencia de sellos exclamó

-doton: muro entero de lodo –de la grieta en el suelo salió un muro de barro que bloqueo las espinas, y el chico aprovechó para deshacer la técnica de fuego, pero el rubio se acababa de dar cuenta de que las sombras eran el menor de sus problemas.

Por un lado se encontraba Sakura corriendo hacia él para atinarle un puñetazo, por otro lado se encontraba Chouji convertido en una esfera gigante que iba en su dirección, mientras que por el frente se enfrentaba al jutsu katon más conocido de los Uchiha, a una nueva oleada de armas de Tenten y a dos tornados rotatorios cortesía de su amigo Kiba y Akamaru con su combo gatsuga.

El rubio solo sonrió con diversión –"podría ser una buena estrategia Nara, pero no deberían atacarme a la vez de esa forma" –pensó, y al momento que Sakura le lanzó el puño la tomo de la muñeca con rapidez y aprovechó su fuerza para arrojarla contra el suelo, la monstruosa fuerza de la pelirosa rompió el suelo de una forma descomunal en cuanto su puño se incrustó en el suelo, simultáneamente la repentina deformación del terreno hizo saltar a la esfera gigante, desviándola hacia los ataques que venían por el frente, Chouji choca contra Kiba y reciben todos los ataques y automáticamente sus técnicas se deshacen y ambos caen al suelo nockeados. Todos veían la destrucción causada con aquel simple movimiento y empezaron a buscar al causante con la mirada.

Sorpresivamente el rubio aparece entre el grupo formado por Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji, y Hinata y comienza un enorme combate de taijutsu de alta calidad de todos contra el ojiazul

-te has vuelto más fuerte de lo que esperaba Naruto –menciono Neji mientras lanzaba una serie de juken

-tus llamas de la juventud están que arden! –grito Lee lanzando puños al azar

-veamos cómo te las arreglas contra mis armas –dijo Tenten atacando con una kusarigama

-te mostraré que yo también puedo ser fuerte Naruto-kun –dijo la ojiperla

Con gran habilidad el rubio esquivo todos los ataques y alejó a todos sus oponentes con taijutsu excepto a una a la cual detuvo agarrandole de la muñeca y la acerco más hacia si tomándola de la cintura

-te has vuelto fuerte Hina-chan –el ojiazul le plantó un beso en los labios y la chica solo atino a sonrojarse y corresponderle

-promesa es promesa –le respondió la ojiperla en cuanto se separaron

-espero que no hayas olvidado que están en un combate de evaluación –exclamó Shikamaru volviendo a la carga con una bomba de humo, mientras que la Hyuga se alejaba del lugar sabiendo lo que se proponía su compañero, el rubio espero el ataque y la bomba de humo estallo a sus pies –kage enmase no jutsu –exclamo el Nara pero justo antes de que sus sombras envolvieran todo el espacio del humo el rubio reacciono

-futon: esfera de viento –exclamo el ninja desde el interior de la nube de humo, creando una esfera parecida a la que hacía el clan Hyuga, la cual disipo la nube de humo y le salvó de la técnica

-te salvaste de esa pero de esta no te escapas –el Nara lanzo una bomba luminiscente a sus espaldas y alzó la mano, la luz que se produjo proyecto una sombra gigante de la mano de Shikamaru, que la dirigió a su oponente y lo agarro apretándolo fuertemente para dejarlo fuera de combate pero se sorprendió cuando el chico despareció en una nube de humo

-en verdad creíste que no aprovecharía la bomba de humo que me lanzaste para hacer un clon? –preguntó el rubio desde atrás, haciendo que el Nara se volteara pero antes de que pudiera intentar nada mas, lo nockeo con un golpe en la nuca. –"bien, el estratega está fuera de combate, pero dirigió bien a sus compañeros mientras estuvo consciente" –pensó el rubio desapareciendo nuevamente y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta apareció frente a Shino y lo miro directamente a los ojos, hipnotizándolo. El maestro de los insectos se vio a sí mismo en una ilusión en la que los pocos insectos que le quedaban se volvían en su contra por haber enviado a sus compañeros a quemarse, y en unos segundos quedo fuera de combate también y esta vez le tocó el turno a Tenten, se enfrascaron en una lucha de espada contra bara bo en la que ganó el rubio atinándole con el mango de la espada detrás de la cabeza dejándola inconsciente. Lee y Neji se abalanzaron sobre él pero no podían ganarle en una batalla de taijutsu así que Lee activo el primer loto y con un par de golpes logró elevar al rubio en el aire, desenvolvió sus vendas para realizar su técnica, pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando observaron el confuso resultado: Naruto sujetaba a Lee por medio de las vendas y este, víctima de su propia técnica, cayó en picada y no se levantó. Sin darle tiempo a pensar nada Neji preparó su jutsu de 128 puntos hakke pero no pudo evitar quedar anonadado cuando su oponente esquivo cada uno de los golpes de uno de sus jutsus mas fuertes, y luego lo lanzaba de forma rudimentaria sujetándolo del brazo, el ojiblanco aterrizó "casualmente" sobre Tenten, quien se estaba reincorporando con la cabeza dolida, en una posición que los hizo sonrojar a ambos.

Para ese momento Sakura y Hinata se encontraban ayudando a sus compañeros a reincorporarse

-desde cuando son tan cercanos –le preguntó la chica de ojos jade a la peliazul

-te sorprendería –le contestó ella sonriendo

Mientras tanto la hokague examinaba todas aquellas escenas con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-creo que lo ha hecho bastante bien –dijo la hokague hacia el consejo

-no estamos muy seguros de que nuestros jounins hayan luchado seriamente –mencionó analítico Homura

-claro que lo hemos hecho, que problemáticos – dijo Shikamaru ya reincorporado, que había escuchado las palabras de Homura puesto que todos se habían reunido junto al consejo

-además aún queda uno de pie –dijo la alumna de Tsunade

-es cierto, veamos su desempeño contra el mejor de su generación –terminó Koharu al tiempo que todos enfocaban su atención en el combate que estaba a punto de suceder

-finalmente, llego la hora–dijo el azabache

-bien teme, al fin podemos enfrentarnos seriamente

-se ve que has entrenado bastante

-como no tienes idea

-de acuerdo entonces, hora de luchar

-como quieras –el ojiazul sacó otro pergamino del cual invocó esta vez un arma parecidas a un par de garras de acero, con tres cuchillas metálicas, que se colocaban en cada mano y tomó una pose de pelea que le daba una apariencia bastante salvaje. Al instante Sasuke desenvainó su katana y toma su pose de pelea. Ambos se lanzan al frente con movimientos demasiado rápidos como para poder seguirlos, dejando ver únicamente el chispeo producido por el choque de sus armas. De un momento a otro tomaron distancia derrapando en el suelo. El Uchiha activó su conocido doujutsu pero esta vez con un agregado extra

-mangekyou sharingan –exclamó revelando una especie de estrella de seis puntas

-así que tus ojos subieron de nivel, veo que no soy el único que ha entrenado duro, ese entrenamiento del que me hablaste aquella vez para desarrollar esos ojos en verdad sonaba difícil, pongámoslos a prueba –de improviso el ninja desapareció dejando solo una estela de humo tras de sí

-"se me hace difícil seguirlo, incluso con mi sharingan –pensó el Uchiha –"tendré que usar genjutsu" –Sin previo aviso su oponente lo atacó pero él logró bloquear su ataque en el último momento –"ahora!" –en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron el Uchiha lanzó su genjutsu y ambos saltaron hacia atrás, pero el rubio había quedado estático

-funciono? –pensó Sasuke en voz alta

-no cuentes con ello –dijo el moreno alzando la vista para mostrar sus característicos ojos zafiros con la diferencia de que ahora su pupila estaba rasgada

-esos son los mismos ojos que vi antes, cuando estuve en su mente y me expulso casi sin esfuerzo –dijo Ino

-y ahora el tsukuyomi tampoco le afecta –mencionó el Nara

-porque no caíste en el genjutsu? –le preguntó el azabache con curiosidad

-mis ojos –respondió el rubio señalándoselos con el pulgar –me protegen de cualquier tipo de intrusión mental o manipulación de chakra, pero para obtenerlos tuve que hacer un entrenamiento parecido al tuyo, debo bloquear mis emociones para activarlos –dicho esto sus pupilas regresaron a su forma original

-de acuerdo, entonces quiero ver como manejas esto –Sasuke mostró el ojo que le caracterizaba y al instante un torrente de llamas negras envolvió el lugar donde hacía menos de un segundo se hallaba el rubio

-eso podría haberme matado, si no fuera más rápido que tus ojos claro –dijo el rubio desde detrás del Uchiha, quien aprovechó para intentar quemar al chico de nuevo pero este solo volvió a escapar –en serio eso no funcionará contra mí –dijo el Uzumaki desde su nueva posición

-de eso me doy cuenta –dijo el Uchiha –creo que tendré que pelear más seriamente –al instante una línea de sangre empezó a fluir desde su ojo izquierdo al tiempo que un mar de llamas negras formaba un gran círculo alrededor de los dos

Todos los observadores se asombraron ante lo serio que se había tornado el azabache, pero quedaron descolocados cuando una especie de esqueleto formado en chakra rojo lo envolvió y rápidamente los huesos adquirían tejidos y luego aparecía una armadura sobre estos

-susanoo-murmuró Sasuke

-rayos eso será difícil de atravesar –dijo el rubio y empezó una rápida secuencia de sellos desconocida

-artes salvajes: jutsu garra de kitsune –una garra gigante de zorro de lo que parecía ser chakra dorado se formó alrededor de la mano izquierda del ninja. Al ver el jutsu el Uchiha lanzó una flecha por medio del susanoo pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando su oponente usó la extraña y enorme garra de chakra para atrapar su flecha. El rubio, aún con la flecha en su garra la rompió provocando que esta despareciera y se lanzó contra el Uchiha, quien notó que ahora su velocidad, si bien seguía siendo muy acelerada, podía seguirla con la vista

-"ese jutsu ha de ser pesado, se ha vuelto más lento, ahora es mi oportunidad, ¡amaterasu!" –Pensó el Uchiha envolviendo esta vez a su enemigo en un torrente de llamas negras –"al fin le he dado, un momento…" –Sasuke pudo sentir la concentración de chakra pero cuando volteo fue muy tarde. El rubio lo había atacado desde atrás con aquella garra dorada, con el rabillo del ojo pudo atisbar como se deshacía el clon en una nube de humo y mientras una parte de su mente pensaba –"¿en qué momento hizo el clon?" –el resto la ocupaba en contratacar con el susanoo, pero quedó atónito cuando la garra, en lugar de ser detenida por la armadura, simplemente la desgarró como si nada –"que técnica más poderosa, es sumamente destructiva" –en cuanto el susanoo fue desgarrado se desvaneció, al tiempo que el rubio deshacía su técnica y volteaba para decirle

-te confiaste demasiado –y desapareció nuevamente

-lo sabia esa técnica no solo es poderosa sino también pesada, ahora que no la tiene ha recuperado su velocidad –dijo el azabache girando en todas direcciones para hallar a su contrincante

-buena observación –escuchó tras de sí y se volteó pero no se encontró a nadie –me buscabas? –preguntó Naruto desde debajo de él, lanzándole una patada al mentón que no pudo esquivar y que lo lanzó directamente al muro de fuego negro que había creado con anterioridad

-ah, rayos –exclamó el Uchiha dejando salir una nueva línea de sangre esta vez desde su ojo derecho y en seguida todas las llamas negras se extinguieron. Aún desde el suelo el azabache observó como el rubio se paraba frente a él

-es suficiente para ti? –pregunto

-de acuerdo me rindo –dijo Sasuke resignado ante lo cual su amigo sonrió y le extendió la mano para que se levantara, y él la tomo, dejando el orgullo de lado, para reincorporarse –fue una buena batalla –dijo sonriendo

-es cierto –respondió Naruto con el mismo gesto. Fue en ese momento en que el consejo lo llamó al estrado y mientras Naruto fue al frente Sasuke se reunió con sus compañeros

-Uzumaki Naruto –empezó Koharu –el consejo ha decidido…

-reintegrarte como ninja de Konoha, serás ascendido a nivel jounin y mañana en la mañana tendrás que estar en la academia para la asignación de un equipo genin, preséntate a las 7:00. Eso es todo –terminó Homura. Ambos viejos se veían bastante fastidiados con estos hechos pero se fueron del lugar sin replicas.

Naruto observó a los ancianos retirarse con una molestia notable, la aversión que ellos le profesaban era mutua, el sabía que si no podían tenerlo bajo su control, buscarían el poder de su biju por otros medios, pero no los dejaria conseguir lo que querian.

Una vez que el consejo se retiro, la hokague se acercó a él y le extendió una bandana de cinta negra

-felicitaciones Naruto, eso ha sido impresionante, me enorgullece entregarte esto –el chico recibió la bandana y agradeció formalmente; sin más, la godaime se retiro del lugar alegando que tenía un montón de papeleo y luego todos los compañeros se amontonaron alrededor del rubio alegremente y empezaron a arrastrarlo hacia el BBQ puesto que el chico buscaba escaparse con la excusa de tener que arreglarlo todo para el día siguiente, ninguno lo escucho ya que todos mantenían la idea de darle la bienvenida a la aldea de la forma correcta luego de tanto tiempo ausente.

Estuvieron celebrando hasta media noche con sake, barbacoa y muchas historias, viejos recuerdos y risas abundantes.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: QUE ONDA! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**TAL VEZ NOTARON QUE LE DI UN POCO DE ESTELARIDAD A SHIKAMARU, QUIZE HACERLO ASÍ PARA MOSTRARLO UN POCO MAS, PUEDE QUE ME SIENTA IDENTIFICADO CON EL (SOY ALGO PEREZOSO, BUEN ESTRATEGA Y JUEGO AJEDREZ).**

**TAMBIEN MOSTRE UNA DE LAS TANTAS TECNICAS NUEVAS Y MISTERIOSAS QUE APRENDIÓ EL RUBIO. MAS ADELANTE (POR UNA SUGERENCIA DE UN LECTOR) PONDRE UN PASAJE DE UNO DE SUS ENTRENAMIENTOS.**

**proximo episodio: una noche para recordar. hasta la proxima :P**


	6. Chapter 6

_**HOLA! aquí the last paladin con el nuevo episodio de la historia.**_

_**lamento no haber podido actualizar antes últimamente han surgido muchas cosas que terminaron juntándose hasta que estalle: tesis de grado, proyectos empresariales, proyectos laborales de sociedad (creación de una historieta), inscripción a la fac, preicfes, icfes, problemas familiares, y la muerte de una amiga cercana por culpa de un cáncer. todas estas cosas terminaron absorbiendo mi inspiración.**_

_**en fin no quiero agobiarlos con mis problemas y tampoco los quiero usar de excusa, el que no sepa repartir bien mi tiempo es enteramente mi culpa.**_

_**en este capitulo lo que mas se me dificulto fue la escena naruhina, le di muchas vueltas y al final esto fue lo mejor que pude lograr, aunque se que es un tanto mediocre.**_

_**en fin sin mas que decir al fic.**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6 – Una noche para recordar<p>

Los nuevamente doce de Konoha se encontraban reunidos en el restaurante BBQ'S llevaban toda la noche tomando sake y riendo, no estaban ebrios pero el alcohol les había afectado haciéndoles reírse de cosas sin sentido, por ejemplo las burlas que dirigían hacia un sobrio Lee por su abstinencia al alcohol, y entre otras cosas también reían por las extrañas técnicas de kakashi.

-no puedo creer que el rival eterno de Gai-sensei tenga ese tipo de técnicas –alegaba Lee a Sasuke, quien respondía tranquilamente

-creerlo, el jutsu mil años de muerte es de su propia inversión y solo puede ser producto de una mente pervertida. –Todos reían a costa del peli plateado, que en algún lugar se encontraba estornudando.

-ahora que recuerdo ese jutsu lo vimos por primera vez en nuestro examen a genin –intervino Sakura mostrando una sonrisa al recordar los viejos tiempos –recuerdo que hicimos tan buen equipo que casi conseguimos atrapar al sensei.

-"el examen genin" –pensó cierto ojiazul que se había mantenido al margen y en su interior empezó a repetirse un torbellino de imágenes.

-"tch, es molesto que tengas recuerdos cada que te mencionen algo, sabes? –dijo molesto el zorro para los adentros del jinchuriki pero este le ignoró y procedió a memorar aquel día.

Un rubio y un azabache de 13 años se encontraban enfrentándose con taijutsu a su sensei jounin para poder pasar su prueba, al principio el ciclope parecía relajado incluso luchando con una sola mano, pero conforme la lucha avanzaba se vio obligado a guardar el libro que había estado leyendo hasta ese momento y concentrarse en la lucha. En un momento de distracción de parte de sus contrincantes aprovechó para aplicarle un jutsu al ojiazul

-mil años de muerte –exclamo en cuanto lanzó su ataque al chico, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que este desaparecía en una nube de humo justo al momento del impacto, tras él, Sasuke arremetió con una bola de fuego que el jounin esquivó, pero lo que siguió lo tomo desprevenido, fue recibido por una trampa hecha por el ninja hiperactivo y quedó colgando de cabeza sujeto por el pie –"caí como un novato" –pensó y no se percató a tiempo de que la peli rosa se había acercado y le estaba quitando los cascabeles; Con gran destreza escapo de la trampa pero aún así no pudo evitar perder uno de ellos, y se quedó sorprendido por la coordinación que manejaba su equipo.

-"es impresionante, tan solo son genins y me hicieron caer de esa forma" –pensaba e jounin mientras la chica mostraba el cascabel obtenido a sus compañeros.

-lo siento chicos solo pude quitarle uno –se disculpó la oji jade

-no importa, le quitaremos el otro –dijo confiado el Uchiha

-si no te preocupes –completó el rubio. Su maestro los escuchaba y se dispuso a enfrentarlos seriamente.

Una hora después.

-me dijeron que no me preocupara pero no han logrado quitarle el cascabel y ahora Naruto está atado –dijo preocupada la kunoichi mirando a su compañero

-te dije que no usaras ese tal jutsu de mil años de muerte contra el –le recriminó el Uchiha mientras le ofrecía su almuerzo puesto que el estomago del rubio empezaba a gruñir –si me hubieras escuchado no estarías en este lio

-fue su culpa por usarlo en mi contra –se defendió el aludido desde el tronco al que estaba amarrado mientras la kunoichi hizo a un lado al azabache para ofrecerle su comida, siendo sorprendida al momento por un aparentemente enojado sensei

-les dije que no le dieran comida, espero estén listos para las consecuencias –exclamó asustando a la chica

-lo estamos sensei, nosotros somos un equipo y no abandonaremos a un camarada sin importar lo que pase –intervino el azabache brindando seguridad a su compañera

-así es –lo apoyo la chica mientras el rubio los miraba conmovido y el jounin sonreía al ver la decisión en sus rostros

-están aprobados –dijo tranquilamente a lo que los genin se sorprendían.

El torrente de imágenes paro en cuanto la kunoichi siguió hablando luego de otra ronda de sake.

-en ese entonces solo éramos genin pero hacíamos un gran equipo, en especial estos dos siempre lo han sido, aun recuerdo como se enfrentaron contra dos ladrones en aquella misión al país de las olas y luego contra un asesino llamado zabusa tuvieron una coordinación perfecta, incluso contra un sujeto que tenía el kekei genkai de hyouton.

-si claro un equipo –dijo Sasuke en tono burlón –si yo hacía casi todo el trabajo

-cómo no!, la mitad de las veces tuve que protegerte –contraataco el rubio sintiéndose aludido

-si?, fui yo quien tuvo que protegerte cuando te dio por dormir a mitad del examen chunin

-no es como que quisiera precisamente después de todo nos habíamos enfrentado a orochimaru –dijo mientras tomaba otra copa de sake y se sentía arrastrar nuevamente por el remolino de memorias

-"de acuerdo me pondré cómodo" – dijo fastidiado el biju puesto que no le gustaba la sensación de melancolía que producían los recuerdos en su alumno

-en algún lugar del bosque de la muerte se encontraba el Uzumaki de 13 años, recién había escapado de una serpiente que le trago cuando estaba desprevenido y buscaba impaciente a sus compañeros pero cuando los encontró se topó con una imagen poco alentadora. Su compañera se encontraba al margen mientras un resignado Sasuke le ofrecía el pergamino al enemigo, un sujeto de rostro blanco y amenazantes ojos amarillos, que estaba parado sobre otra serpiente gigante.

-tch, ya estoy harto de las serpientes estilo de fuego: jutsu llamas de fénix –exclamó el rubio interviniendo, dándole de lleno a la serpiente y aterrizando frente a Sasuke –por cierto, cual era la contraseña?

-desde cuando sabe usar el katon? –preguntó la peli rosa mas para sí misma viendo como la serpiente fue quemada levemente y retrocedía.

-Naruto no interfieras, este es un enemigo al que no podemos enfrentarnos! –exclamó un exasperado Sasuke

El rubio se volteó con la mirada sombría y antes de que el azabache pudiera reaccionar recibió un puñetazo de parte de su compañero que le hizo soltar el pergamino en el aire y este fue recibido por un molesto Uzumaki, quien miraba a su compañero en el suelo directamente a los ojos, ninguno de los dos parecía sorprendido por los ojos color rubí del otro.

-que rayos te pasa? –exclamó el Uchiha irritado

-eso te pregunto yo a ti!, de que lado estas? –replico furibundo Naruto

-no entiendes no podremos vencerlo!

-y eso que?, el Sasuke que yo conozco no se rinde tan fácilmente ni se comporta como un cobarde!.

Tanto el azabache como la peli rosa se quedaron sorprendidos y no se percataron a tiempo de lo que pasaba. Sin previo aviso el rubio fue sujetado por una serpiente que se enroscó en él y que lo elevó en el aire para posarlo al nivel del sujeto de rostro blanco.

-pero que tenemos aquí?, un molesto chiquillo de ojos desafiantes –dijo el hebi sannin mirando los ojos rojos de pupila vertical que poseía el chico –debes ser el chico zorro –una serpiente salió de la manga del sannin y subió la chamarra del chico dejando expuesto el sello en su abdomen mientras que el chico seguía forcejeando en un vano intento por liberarse –este es un sello muy bien elaborado, en verdad es obra del yondaime, pero aun así algo del chakra de la bestia se escapa –orochimaru alzó la mano y cinco llamas se formaron en las yemas de los dedos –sello de los cinco elementos –exclamó impactando su mano e incrustando los dedos en el abdomen del chico, quien al instante dejó de forcejear y pareció caer en la inconsciencia. Sus compañeros solo podían observar impotentes cómo era lanzado bruscamente a un árbol y era clavado al tronco con un kunay. Saliendo de su sorpresa el Uchiha se levantó sintiendo una gran ira y se lanzó hacia el sannin para pelear con taijutsu pero luego de unos minutos fallo pobremente y fue lanzado de nuevo hacia el suelo

-"maldición, si tan solo fuera más fuerte podría protegerlos, si tan solo tuviera más poder" –pensó dirigiendo la mirada retadora del sharingan hacia su enemigo

-aun eres débil, con tu poder actual no podrás cumplir tu objetivo –dijo el sannin malinterpretando la mirada de ambición de poder del chico como la causa de su deseo de venganza –se que deseas poder así que te dejaré un pequeño regalo y cuando estés listo y hayas decidido volverte más fuerte, búscame –de una forma grotesca e inhumana el tipo estiró su cuello cual serpiente y dirigió sus colmillos al hombro del azabache, quien solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar el ataque, pero la espera se hacía cada vez más larga y el azabache empezaba a cuestionarse la razón. Abrió con cautela un ojo y al observar la imagen que tenía en frente la sorpresa le hizo abrirlos de golpe.

Frente a él estaba el Uzumaki, quien se había reincorporado y al ver el ataque dirigido a su amigo se interpuso recibiendo de lleno la mordida del ninja, cuyo cuello volvía a la normalidad, y nuevamente perdió la consciencia.

-demonios esto no me lo esperaba, ese maldito criajo ha interferido completamente en mis planes –el sujeto pareció ansioso de un momento a otro y miró hacia algún lugar en el bosque para luego orientar su mirada de nuevo hacia Sasuke –ya no hay tiempo, pero pronto volveré por ti, para que conozcas el poder que te puedo dar.

Sin más, el andrógino desapareció dejando a un inconsciente Naruto, un pensativo Sasuke y una preocupada Sakura que los ayudó a reincorporarse sintiéndose más aliviada puesto que fue la única que sintió la presencia de los anbu cerca.

El remolino de recuerdos se deshizo, habían pasado solo unos segundos y todos seguían riendo animados a excepción del rubio, quien permanecía una poco seria e incluso tal vez deprimido

-que pasa Naruto, porque esa cara larga? –pregunto su compañera con preocupación al notar su desanimo

-nada solo pensaba en que fue una lástima que el viejo hokague muriera en esos exámenes, en verdad me caía bien –dijo tomando un sorbo de sake. Sus compañeros se desanimaron un poco con ello pero rápidamente el rubio se disculpo y la peli rosa trato de animarlos con otra historia, pero al cabo de un rato Sasuke intervino

-por cierto hablando de orochimaru –mencionó Sasuke mirando a sus amigos –ahora que recuerdo supe que hace unos tres años fue asesinado en uno de sus escondites junto con todos sus subordinados y sus experimentos.

Ninguno de los presentes notó la sombría sonrisa tétrica que apareció fugazmente en el rostro del rubio.

-a que viene eso ahora? –preguntó Shikamaru

-me preguntaba si Naruto estaba enterado –respondió Sasuke a su vez, todos miraron al mencionado

-no en realidad no lo sabia es una buena información –dijo sonriéndoles despreocupado

La charla continuó y una hora después todos salían del restaurante puesto que al día siguiente había trabajo.

Cierta peli azul caminaba distraída con una mezcla de emociones, por un lado alegría de que aquella persona tan especial para ella hubiese vuelto a su vida, y por otro lado la decepción de no haber podido pasar más tiempo con él, pero estos pensamientos se vieron apartados de su mente en cuanto escucho la voz de la persona que tanto anhelaba llamándola, se volteo con emoción para observar al rubio que corría hacia ella.

En cuanto llego a su lado se detuvo, fingió una cara molesta y dijo

-no esperabas de verdad que te dejaría ir sola a casa, o si? –su expresión cambio a una de alegría y le ofreció un brazo, el cual la chica tomo gustosa y procedieron a caminar juntos hacia el complejo Hyuga.

-pues, en realidad, llegue a creer que no querrías pasar tiempo conmigo pues…

-no digas eso ni en chiste –dijo el moreno interrumpiéndola –en verdad me has hecho mucha falta en especial de aquellos momentos tan especiales que pasamos en suna.

Ante aquella mención esta vez fue el turno de la chica de memorar aquellos sucesos acontecidos hacia tres años:

Hacía dos días la hokague le había mandado a llamar, dándole la misión a un equipo compuesto por ella, Shino y Chouji al ser los únicos ninjas disponibles. La misión consistía en escoltar a una invocación que tenía el objetivo de entregarle un mensaje a Naruto, de quien no habían sabido nada en dos años y que recientemente había sido visto en suna combatiendo contra dos miembros de akatsuki al lado del kazekague, si la información era correcta debía estar aun en suna así que ellos debían entregarle la noticia de la muerte del sannin Jiraiya, quien le había heredado un par de pergaminos cosa que extraño a algunos puesto que su relación no era muy cercana. En esos momentos la peli azul se sentía afortunada de haber podido recibir esa misión y ansiosa por poder ver al rubio, mas aun cuando su equipo llego a suna y corroboraron la información al enterarse de que el moreno si estaba en suna y que de hecho estaba en el hospital recuperándose junto al kazekague Gaara.

En cuanto el equipo de Konoha entró a la habitación en la que se suponía debía estar su antiguo compañero se encontraron en su lugar a un joven kazekague pelirrojo ataviándose en su gabardina que lo identificaba como líder de la aldea.

-kazekague-sama buenos días, perdone la intromisión –dijo la Hyuga con el tono diplomático que había sido enseñada a usar para dirigir el clan, a fin de cuentas era una heredera digna para el puesto, pero eso no excluía sus deberes de aprendizaje para instruirse en el manejo de su clan –somos el equipo enviado de Konoha por hokague-sama estoy segura de que fue notificado de nuestra visita, hemos venido en busca de Uzumaki Naruto –en ningún momento la invocación intervino en aquella conversación

-por supuesto, fui avisado de su visita con anterioridad –mencionó el kazekague con el mismo tono diplomático, expresando la bienvenida a los ninjas de Konoha en su aldea –con respecto a la persona que buscan, temo decirles que Uzumaki Naruto abandono este edificio hace aproximadamente una hora no tengo información de donde pueda estar pero estoy seguro de que no ha salido de la aldea –la ojiperla no pudo ocultar una expresión de decepción que se formo en su rostro a lo que el pelirrojo se vio a si mismo ofreciendo otros medios a los ninjas de completar su misión –no se preocupen, me prometió que se despediría antes de abandonar suna, hay una gran probabilidad de que puedan encontrarlo en mi oficina si van después del mediodía. Nos vemos hasta entonces –dijo el jinchuriki abandonando la habitación

-gracias kazekague-sama –respondió la peli azul respetuosamente y al momento el equipo de Konoha se encontraba fuera del hospital rondando las calles de suna para matar el tiempo algo a lo que el viejo sapo no puso objeción.

-vaya ese Gaara si que ha cambiado, recuerdo lo terrorífico que era durante los exámenes chunin, ahora no solo es kazekague sino que parece más pacifico –mencionó Chouji comiendo su ración matutina de papas fritas, a lo que el Aburame respondió con un simple "humm" y la Hyuga suspiraba.

A la chica lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era el cambio del ahora kazekague, estaba esperanzada en encontrar al rubio rápidamente y poder hablar un rato con el puesto que llevaban tiempo sin verse, así que sus ansias aumentaron hasta el punto de estresar a sus compañeros durante su paseo por la aldea, el sabio sapo fukasaku, notando su estrés, entablo conversación con ella.

-que tipo de persona es Naruto Uzumaki para que ansíes tanto verlo? –la Hyuga se sonrojo antes de contestar

-Naruto-kun es alguien muy noble, para mí no solo es una persona que guía a los demás, también es a quien amo y sé que soy correspondida.

El sabio sonrió sutilmente al recordar la pequeña descripción que le había dado Jiraiya sobre el chico, parecía ser una persona interesante, incluso guardaba esperanzas de que pudiera ser el chico de la profecía a pesar de que su relación con el sannin había sido muy corta según palabras del mismo.

Finalmente había llegado la hora del encuentro y el equipo se dirigía a la torre del kazekague, en cuanto fueron autorizados de entrar a la oficina se encontraron con un cuadro algo sorprendente: un bastante crecido rubio posado en una de las amplias ventanas de la habitación hablando de igual a igual con el kazekague, e incluso riendo, pero ambos personajes se detuvieron al notar la presencia del equipo.

-Naruto-kun –menciono Hinata desde donde estaba, con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Hinata-chan –respondió el rubio con una sonrisa calurosa, demostrándole el afecto que le guardaba aun a pesar de los años

En vista de que la diplomática del grupo no hablaba, el sabio sapo se adelantó

-kazekague-sama gracias por la información ha sido muy gentil de permitir la estadía de ninjas de Konoha en suna –el aludido respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y esta vez el sapo dirigió su mirada al rubio, quien centró su atención en la invocación –Uzumaki Naruto, he sido enviado aquí con un único fin, notificarte acerca de la muerte de tu antiguo maestro Jiraiya y su última voluntad.

-así que ero-sennin ha muerto –dijo con una mirada seria y resignada –honestamente no me lo esperaba, aunque de todas formas nuestra interacción fue muy corta solo pudo enseñarme un jutsu, no sé si le pueda llamar maestro

-ya veo –respondió fukasaku ante lo dicho por el chico, tal vez no debió esperar tanto de alguien de quien Jiraiya le había advertido, tenían poco contacto; pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado de que el chico no considerara su maestro a el sannin –en todo caso soy el emisario de la última voluntad de Jiraiya y para ello tendré que llevarte al monte myobokuzan, los preparativos para la partida estarán listos para mañana en la mañana, hasta entonces por favor permanece en suna

-de acuerdo –respondió el rubio un poco dubitativo, a lo que la escolta anfibia del sabio fukasaku abandono la oficina del kazekague seguidos de los ninjas de Konoha, luego de arreglar con el kague el tema de su estadía en suna, sus camaradas le dedicaron una mirada de despedida al rubio, además de una mirada ansiosa por parte de una peli azul reticente a abandonar la habitación y que finalmente siguió a sus compañeros resignada mientras el rubio solo podía mirar con añoranza como partía.

-quieres ir con ella no es así? –pregunto el pelirrojo con complicidad, ante lo cual el rubio se sonrojó –aprovecha, esta es tu oportunidad, esta noche es el festival de verano en suna, si no se divierten allí prometo que dejare mi título de kague –dijo el pelirrojo apoyando a su amigo con cierta diversión

-tch, no tiene nada de malo que me guste –dijo el rubio fingiendo molestia y luego cambiando su semblante –gracias Gaara, nos vemos –dijo finalmente para saltar desde la ventana con el fin de darle alcance a la ojiperla, mientras en la cara de Gaara se formaba una sonrisa de alegría por su amigo.

En cuanto el rubio alcanzó a Hinata, quien milagrosamente se había separado del grupo puesto que no tenía ganas de acompañarlos a comer, la tomo de la mano y la guio con prisas hacia el sitio del festival que estaba por iniciar, haciendo que al instante una oleada de alegría llenara a la chica.

Aquella tarde se habían divertido como nunca y habían aprovechado el tiempo que tuvieron para estar juntos al máximo para conocerse hasta el más mínimo detalle, haciendo oficial la unión que habían formado sus corazones desde el momento de su promesa.

La chica salió de su ensoñación puesto que estaban a punto de llegar al complejo Hyuga y se vio en la forzosa obligación de apartarse del rubio al cual estaba cómodamente apoyado, ya que si su padre les descubría ambos tendrían serios problemas.

La chica se sintió triste un fugaz momento pero él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que le dolía estar separados así que le prometió visitarla en cuanto acabara la exanimación de sus genins y, sin más se despidieron con un beso que duró más de lo esperado.

El chico observó a la ojiperla hasta que esta desapareció de su vista tras las puertas del complejo Hyuga y se puso en camino hacia su casa en medio de la oscura bruma nocturna.

Ya en su hogar el Uzumaki se despojo de su chaleco y de la camisa manga larga negra que levaba debajo y se tiro sobre el colchón para observar la luna por la ventana.

-dentro de unas pocas horas empieza el plan –dijo la voz del kyubi desde el interior del chico –últimamente has estado muy nostálgico así que permíteme recordarte que tenemos varios objetivos que a la larga nos convertirán en criminales buscados probablemente por medio mundo ninja, en resumen no hay tiempo para cosas sin sentido como el amor.

Ante esto el rubio simplemente cerró los ojos con resignación y suspiro.

-lo sé –dijo justo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>NA: perdonadme estaba seguro de que había olvidado hacer algunas aclaraciones y solo hasta ahora que revise mis publicaciones anteriores caí en la cuenta:

la primera pueden saltársela ya que solo habla de la estructura organizativa de konoha

1) como ya saben no es que el consejo tenga mas poder o influencia que el hokague, ellos simplemente exponen sus términos frente al consejo shinobi de konoha, es decir los lideres de clanes. generalmente sus argumentos son tan extensos que no pueden contradecirlos fácilmente y en el caso de aun así tener la reprobación del hokague acuden a danzou como en el caso de la masacre del clan uchiha, ya que la raíz anbu esta por fuera del control del gobierno de la aldea.

2) en el episodio anterior escribi acerca de un entrenamiento que hizo sasuke para despertar el mangekyou sharingan, esto fue inventado por mi (obviamente) y en este fic, sasuke sabe acerca de este entrenamiento por el encuentro que tuvo con itachi y que pondré en un capitulo mas adelante.

3) para que no os confundáis, los ojos del rubio no son los del kyubi y esto es probablemente lo mas importante de la historia puesto que en este fic naruto no usa el chakra del kyubi para realizar sus técnicas.

eso es todo por ahora. el proximo episodio sera un jiraiya's pov antes de su muerte. hasta la proxima ;)


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA! aquí el ultimo paladín con el capitulo desde el punto de vista de Jiraiya, trate de hacerlo lo mas fiel posible pero se me dificultó un poco ponerme en las sandalias de ero-sennin.

notaran que el episodio es prácticamente todo narrado en pensamientos, aún así espero que les guste.

sin mas que decir al fic!

Capitulo 7 – Jiraiya's POV

El cuento de Jiraiya el galante

No tengo fuerzas para levantarme supongo que los años no vienen solos, a fin de cuentas ya no tengo la misma energía que solía tener para luchar que cuando era joven, siento mi cuerpo como una enorme masa uniforme de dolor, no puedo moverme la mayoría de mis huesos están rotos, mis órganos internos dañados y varias barras de metal incrustadas en mi cuerpo me transmiten un frio sobrenatural, estoy cansado y mi entrecortada respiración lo demuestra, escucho a mi enemigo alejarse de mi inútil cuerpo y me relajo más de lo que debería, siento que me desvanezco por unos segundos que confundí con horas hasta que un peso sobre mis hombros me trae a la realidad, de todas formas no está en mi naturaleza rendirme, mucho menos ante uno de mis alumnos, esto solo hace que me sienta humillado, intento reuniendo mi fuerza para levantarme pero solo consigo apoyarme en el único brazo que me queda antes de que la hemorragia interna se abra paso por mi garganta, toso con violencia una gran cantidad de sangre y simplemente se que por más que me esfuerce no hay nada que pueda hacer para detener mi muerte, mientras escucho una insistente voz que suena como un eco distante y arrullador me recuesto nuevamente en el frio suelo. Finalmente me resigno y recuerdo que aun tengo una última tarea que realizar; puede que no haya sido capaz de derrotar a Nagato pero al menos me di cuenta de su jugarreta, no sé como lo hace pero usa los cuerpos de esos ninjas a su antojo, incluso el de Yahiko. Mi última tarea consiste en transmitirle esta información a la única persona en que tengo plena confianza de que podrá derrotarlo. Naruto. Finalmente atiendo a la insistente voz que me llamaba y reúno toda la fuerza que queda en mi cuerpo para levantarme y quedar apoyado en el codo mientras el viejo sapo fukasaku, a quien había invocado con anterioridad, se baja de mi hombro y me mira a los ojos con preocupación, sabiendo que quería entregarle un mensaje como ultima intención.

Sobre una pila de escombros detrás de mí, los seis cuerpos controlados por nagato se detuvieron al notar que aun no estaba tan muerto como ellos creyeron y rápidamente se lanzaron al aire listos para acabar con la vida de quien alguna vez fue su maestro. Entiendo que tengo menos de cinco segundos para transmitir el mensaje así que me apresuro. Intento hablar pero solo sale un ronquido a través de mi garganta con mis cuerdas vocales atrofiadas por el intento de estrangulamiento del que fui víctima, aun así, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logro hablar como si estuviera murmurando ininteligiblemente, a pesar de que el esfuerzo que hacía era el suficiente para que alguien en sanas condiciones gritara a todo pulmón y que se le escuchara por lo menos a medio kilometro.

-y-ya sabes q-que hacer, dile a Naruto q-que el verdadero no está entre ellos –ya pesar de que mis palabras sonaron tan rasposas como una maquinaria oxidada en uso el viejo fukasaku asintió comprendiendo de una forma milagrosa y justo antes de que una horda de proyectiles lanzados por uno de los cuerpos de nagato impactaran sobre nosotros, el sapo desapareció en una nube de humo. Solo pude distinguir un montón de destrucción que me rodeaba y las ondas sonoras de las explosiones que retumbaban en mis oídos causando que solo escuchara un zumbido interminable.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que me estaba hundiendo en el agua.

Dicen que toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos antes de morir, aunque yo pienso que la razón es que todos queremos mirar hacia el pasado para verificar que nuestra vida no haya terminado en vano. Así que cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por los recuerdos de mi vida.

Recuerdo mi infancia en Konoha, como me divertía bromeando y molestando a los demás, en especial a Tsunade. También recuerdo los entrenamientos con el viejo Sarutobi, la forma en que llegue al monte myobokuzan y obtuve el pergamino de los sapos y luego entrené para convertirme en un sennin, el único sennin que existe, sonrío ante el pensamiento de que llegue a poseer un poder que nadie tuvo y luego sigo recordando mi vida en el monte de los sapos, justo al momento en que se me dijo la profecía, recuerdo como vague por el mundo y me arrepiento un poco de haberme alejado tanto de mis amistades y de Konoha, lamento no haber podido salvar a mi mejor amigo del camino del mal, y lamento no haber podido ayudar ni a mi sensei ni a mi alumno cuando me necesitaron, en aquellas batallas en que perecieron, recuerdo la forma en que busque al alumno que sería parte de la profecía y que traería una revolución, un cambio en el mundo ninja para bien o para mal. Al principio creí que sería el poseedor del rinnegan y aunque no pude verlo crecer albergue la esperanza de que podría ser quien cambiara el mundo ninja para bien; jamás me espere que terminaría buscando venganza y que fuera el causante de mi muerte. Recuerdo como llegue a creer que Minato podría ser la persona de quien habla la profecía, pero esa creencia se fue demasiado rápido para mi gusto, con la muerte de Minato y sabiendo que el único legado que había dejado en el mundo era ese niño. Naruto. Aun a la deriva en medio del océano se que solo han pasado unos segundos y en mi mente he rememorado la mayor parte de mi vida así que decido emplear los últimos segundos que me quedan memorando cada instante que pase al lado del hijo de mi fallecido alumno Minato. Una luz se enciende en mi memoria y de repente regreso a aquellos tiempos en que espiaba a chicas jóvenes en los termales.

Aquel día me encontré a un joven Naruto. Una mini-replica de Minato entrenando fuertemente caminar sobre el agua hirviendo, el chico había dominado el ejercicio rápidamente aun a pesar de que sentía una perturbación en su chakra que le impedía concentrarlo bien y al instante sentí curiosidad por él.

Aproveche la provocación que me dio aquel jounin que lo entrenaba para deshacerme de él y encargarme de su entrenamiento yo mismo. Supe que había tenido contacto con Orochimaru por el sello de los cinco elementos sobre el sello de los ocho trigramas, sello non sobre par dificulta el flujo de chakra, cuando hable con Kakashi me comento que en medio del examen chunin tuvo que aplicarle un sello a la marca de maldición impuesta por Orochimaru en Naruto. Intente enseñarle la técnica de invocación pero se negó diciendo que ya tenía un contrato aunque nunca supe con que animal hizo el contrato. Me fui de Konoha y volví al fin de los exámenes para encontrarme que el viejo sandaime había muerto, aquello me desanimo mucho, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo para encontrar un digno sucesor puesto que el próximo candidato era yo, típico de mí, siempre huyendo de las responsabilidades.

El viaje en busca de Tsunade fue fructífero, no porque mi familiaridad con Naruto se hiciera más fuerte, y tampoco por que pudiera enseñarle mucho, la mejor técnica creada por su padre, el rasengan, la aprendió rápidamente, repitió cada paso que le mostré justo un momento después de habérselo mostrado, me sorprendió la gran diferencia que hacia el haberle quitado el sello de los cinco elementos, en esos momentos que su chakra fluía naturalmente parecía controlarlo a un nivel bastante elevado para su edad, me sentía orgulloso y al mismo tiempo desanimado de no haberle podido enseñar mas, pero en realidad el pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando por su cuenta.

El viaje en si terminó siendo más productivo para el mejor amigo de Naruto, Sasuke, quien había aparecido en el hostal en el que nos quedábamos luego de haberse enterado en Konoha, por medio de Kakashi, de que Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, había aparecido en Konoha, aun a pesar de ser un criminal buscado rango s, y había revelado que estaba aliado a una organización terrorista llamada akatsuki y que buscaba a Naruto por su biju. Sasuke corrió desde Konoha hasta el pueblo en que nos encontrábamos justo después de que Itachi acorralara a Naruto en el hostal. Presencié la charla de los hermanos y aun ahora me parece irreal, el menor le decía a su hermano que sabia toda la verdad y que no le guardaba rencor ni a él ni a Konoha pero que haría todo lo posible para cambiar la forma en que era dirigida la aldea. Después de eso Itachi ceso cualquier intento de llevarse a Naruto e incluso convenció a su compañero para que se fueran de allí no sin antes prometerle a Sasuke que le ayudaría en su objetivo y que se encontrarían más pronto de lo que creía.

Finalmente de ese viaje recuerdo como Naruto venció al ayudante de Orochimaru, Kabuto, obligándolo a retirarse con un jutsu futon bastante poderoso, pero aun así se notaba que la batalla se la había dificultado, estaba muy herido pero aun así no se rindió, estoy seguro de que Tsunade vio reflejado en él a Nawaki, su pequeño hermano fallecido, y que eso le recordó la voluntad del fuego que termino motivándola a aceptar el cargo de godaime hokague.

Aun ahora estoy seguro de que sin Naruto, Tsunade probablemente hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Orochimaru para unirse a él a cambio de revivir a Dan, su fallecido compañero de equipo y de quien estaba enamorada, y a Nawaki.

Luego de eso lo próximo que supe de Naruto fue que había solicitado permiso a Tsunade de hacer un viaje de entrenamiento y ella se lo había dado sin que el consejo se enterara de ello, ella misma me explico las razones del por qué lo había hecho, y me confió que incluso había sido ella la que le dio la idea de hacer dicho viaje; y no era para menos, en cuanto Tsunade me dijo lo que el consejo tenía planeado hacer me sentí bastante indignado de que tuvieran tan alto cargo de influencia en la aldea con ese tipo de pensamiento.

Jamás volví a ver a Naruto pero sé que sigue entrenando y haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, se que él será quien marque un cambio en el mundo ninja y me enorgullezco de él así como de seguro lo hace su padre, mi preciado alumno, pronto me reuniré con él.

A través de la profunda oscuridad que me rodea siento una luz de esperanza y sonrío, ese chico, Naruto, ha cambiado muchas vidas, hay algo especial en él, y aunque haya sido por muy poco tiempo en verdad me enorgullezco de haber podido llamarlo mi alumno, a partir de ahora ya no será el cuento de Jiraiya el galante, sino la historia de Naruto Uzumaki, el chico de la profecía y quien cambiara el mundo ninja, veo una luz a la distancia y sé que finalmente ha llegado la hora. Recibo a la muerte como si fuera una vieja amiga y antes de abandonar el mundo mortal un último pensamiento surca mi mente.

-dejo el resto en tus manos, Naruto.

N/A: HEY! espero que les haya gustado de verdad. en este epi no hubo pelea pues es igual a la del cannon.

en el episodio pasado hable del encuentro entre sasuke e itachi, me pareció que el punto de vista de jiraiya era idóneo para colocarlo, ya lo había mencionado pero es itachi quien le enseña a sasuke la forma de activar el mangekyou sharingan con un entrenamiento.

también quise hacer énfasis en la poca interacción entre jiraiya y naruto, obviamente en este fic no viajaron tres años juntos pero aun así para jiraiya, naruto no era solo su alumno sino algo mas parecido a un nieto o un ahijado.

siguen revelándose enigmas del pasado pero aun faltan varias preguntas muy importantes por resolver ¿como se hizo naruto tan fuerte? ¿que tenia planeado el consejo para que tsunade tomara la decisión de enviarlo fuera de konoha? ¿que tanto cambio naruto estando lejos por cinco años? & ¿cual es la mision de la que tanto alega con el kyubi?.

todo esto y mas se revelara en proximos episodios cualquier duda que tengan acerca del fic por favor comentenla...gracias por leer. hasta la proxima! ^^.


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES. LAMENTO LA TARDANZA NO HE ACTUALIZADO EN CUATRO MESES o.O!**

**NO ME GUSTA DAR EXCUSAS PERO EN FIN HE ESTADO EN MUCHAS COSAS AL TIEMPO, YA SABEN FIESTAS ETC.**

**DESPUES DE TODO AL FIN ME GRADUE DE BACHILLERATO SI!**

**PERO NO TODO ES FIESTA HEY!**

**HICE TODO EL PROCESO PARA ENTRAR A LA FUERZA AEREA COLOMBIANA Y AL FINAL ME RECHAZARON POR UNA ESCOLIOSIS LUMBAR TT_TT.**

**ADEMAS EL BATALLON AUN NO ME EXPIDE MI LIBRETA MILITAR PERO EN FIN ... DEJEMOS TODO ESTO DE LADO**

**DESPUES DE UNA LARGA PAUSA VUELVO A LA CARGA CON ESTE NUEVO EPISODIO QUE CREO QUE ES EL MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO HASTA AHORA, TENIA QUE RECOMPENSARLES LA ESPERA... EN FIN SIN MAS QUE DECIR AL FIC!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8 – cubriéndose las espaldas<p>

Sunagakure, rodeada de murallas que la protegen de las ocasionales y molestas tormentas del desierto, en verano la arena adquiere ciertos destellos dorados por la posición del sol en esa estación en especifico, las corrientes de viento que hacen arremolinar la arena brillante y la arquitectura simple consistente en casas de roca en forma de cúpulas le dan a la aldea un toque mágico; pero este día no, este día las corrientes de viento son fuertes y la arena se torna más oscura dándole a la aldea un aspecto turbio.

En medio de la bruma arenosa se alcanzan a ver dos siluetas caminando con tranquilidad, reconocibles por las gabardinas negras con nubes rojas que portaban.

-no deberías sobreestimar las habilidades de esas técnicas tan pobres a las que llamas arte, está claro que necesitarás mi ayuda –dijo el sujeto mas bajo el cual tenía una extraña cola metálica saliendo de la parte posterior de la vestimenta.

-cállate!, no te atrevas a insultar mi arte, te demostraré que puedo manejar esto y que mi técnica es con creces mucho mejor que la tuya! –respondió con irritación un joven rubio con un extraño lente que parecía fijado a la parte izquierda de su rostro

-estás seguro de que puedes solo?, después de todo es un kague…

-no me subestimes puedo manejarlo –respondió con molestia el otro.

-como quieras.

Al otro lado de la aldea se encuentra la torre hokague, ubicada en un lugar estratégico que la aparta de la zona comercial y le acerca a edificios administrativos dando un fácil manejo para los asuntos que deben ser atendidos por el kazekague. El actual kazekague, un hombre de cabello rojo como la sangre, ojos jade y el kanji "amor" tatuado en la frente, quien se ve demasiado joven para el puesto que ostenta, se encuentra mirando por la ventana, analizando la calma sospechosa que se cierna sobre su aldea.

-Gaara! –grito una voz a sus espaldas con exaltación, un hombre en traje negro y con la cara pintada color morado que parecía agitado.

-que pasa kankuro? –pregunto el kazekague a la expectativa.

-alguien ha irrumpido en la aldea, todo un escuadrón de vigilancia en la entrada ha sido asesinado.

-que!?

Una explosión sonó a sus espaldas corroborando lo recién dicho, el pelirrojo volteo de nuevo hacia la ventana para observar una figura en el cielo que parecía ser un hombre rubio posado sobre una extraña ave gigante.

-kazekague! –Gritó el hombre –más vale que salgas y me enfrentes si no quieres que vuele en pedazos toda tu aldea! –dijo soltando una decena de bombas para confirmar sus palabras, las explosiones sonaban en varios puntos de la aldea y los civiles corrían angustiados mientras un grupo de ninjas intentaba hacer frente para detener al sujeto.

Una sombra cruzo el rostro del kazekague y este se encamino hacia la puerta bajo la mirada preocupada de su hermano.

-Gaara…

-adviérteles a los ninja que no se enfrenten a este sujeto necesito que busquen en la aldea puede haber un espía entre nuestros ninjas, no pudo haber asesinado un escuadrón el solo, además puede que tenga un aliado cerca, necesito que reúnas un escuadrón y lo busques.

-como digas Gaara.

-lo dejo en tus manos kankuro, yo iré a enfrentarme a ese sujeto

En el interior del bosque, a orillas del país del viento se encontraban dos sujetos, un rubio de unos dieciséis años con tres marcas en cada mejilla y un hombre pelirrojo entre los veinte y muchos y los treinta y pocos que portaba una yukata negra.

Los sujetos se encontraban parados mirándose de forma desafiante en medio de un claro árido que anteriormente fue una zona boscosa y que durante el fragor de la batalla que acababa de tener lugar había sido sometido a incendios, ventiscas e inundaciones dejándolo en un estado lamentable.

Las diferencias entre los niveles de los contrincantes podía ser bastante notable puesto que el cansancio era más evidente en el rubio, cuya ropa maltrecha y respiración agitada lo delataban, mientras que el otro se mostraba más calmado y menos herido.

-has aprendido bien, un jounin normalmente solo tiene control sobre dos elementos y esos pergaminos que encontramos en uzu no kuni te han sido de mucha utilidad.

-tch, aun no es suficiente para vencerte –replico el joven molesto.

-jeje, de verdad esperas que me deje vencer por un mocoso?

-no molestes –dijo el rubio sentándose en el suelo mientras su maestro envainaba su katana y caminaba con tranquilidad hacia él.

-te has vuelto fuerte Naruto, eso no lo pongas en duda –dijo el hombre una vez estuvo sentado junto al mencionado.

-No lo suficiente para ser hokague y mucho menos para vengarnos de ese sujeto –dijo el ojiazul mirando a la nada.

-hmm, ahí está esa palabra otra vez… venganza. De verdad has cambiado en tan solo tres años.

-no es tan poco como crees.

-para alguien que ha vivido siglos sí.

-como sea, vámonos de aquí antes de que alguien note nuestra presencia, se supone que debemos pasar desapercibidos y armar tanto jaleo no ayuda, debemos abastecernos.

-la aldea más cercana es suna estás seguro de que quieres ir?

-suna, ya veo –dijo el joven pensando en el equipo de la familia sabaku y en el pelirrojo con quien había formado un lazo en el pasado luego de luchar en contra de él y a su lado –si, por qué no?

En suna, Kankuro veía a su hermano pelear a lo lejos, pero no debía interferir, ya lo había intentado antes y no había hecho más que estorbar, además Gaara le había confiado una tarea de vital importancia y las cosas se estaban complicando.

Su escuadrón había dado rápidamente con el espía y lograron sacarle toda la información posible antes de enviarlo a la cárcel. Lo que lograron sacarle era que el sujeto contra quien luchaba Gaara hacia parte de la organización llamada akatsuki, cosa que no les fue de mucha utilidad puesto que con solo ver el uniforme que portaba el enemigo esta información era obvia, pero además de eso el sujeto tenía un aliado esperando en alguna parte mientras rondaba por la aldea, debían encontrarlo rápidamente para evitar que este nuevo contrincante pudiese tender una emboscada y entre los dos sujetos acorralaran al kazekague. Kankuro dio la espalda a la pelea diciéndose a sí mismo que debía confiar en la fuerza de su hermano, no por nada era el kazekague, y además había sido el mismo quien le había encomendado la misión de atrapar cualquier aliado enemigo que pudiera entorpecer la tarea de proteger a la aldea.

-vamos! –Ordenó Kankuro al escuadrón –encontremos al enemigo para que podamos ir a ayudar rápido al kazekague!

-rayos –dijo agotado el pelirrojo, hasta ahora había tenido que arreglárselas con el sujeto de las explosiones y lidiar con el intento de atentado a su aldea, la mayor parte de su chakra se hubo esfumado luego de convertir tanta arena para poder manipularla pero lo peor del asunto era que a pesar de tener tanta arena a su favor no pudo atrapar al sujeto, por el contrario tuvo que usarla para protegerse y aun así no había sido suficiente para ganarle puesto que algunos explosivos eran tan diminutos que no pudo detectarlos a tiempo y su protección de arena había terminado convirtiéndose en una trampa mortal –mierda, caí completamente, tch espero que al menos ya en sus manos dejen en paz la aldea –decía a si mismo el kazekague mientras la arena alrededor de si se desmoronaba justo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Desde el suelo los aldeanos veían la arena desmoronándose y temieron lo peor probablemente su kague estaría gravemente herido, puede que Gaara fuese un jinchuriki pero poco a poco se había ganado el respeto y aceptación de la aldea luego de haberse disculpado y haber enmendado todos sus errores del pasado.

Pero ahora, si el kazekague, el ninja más fuerte de la aldea de la arena, había caído, significaba que nadie podría vencer a esos sujetos y recuperar al mismo kazekague. Justo en ese momento los aldeanos veían atemorizados como entre la arena se precipitaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su líder, mientras que su oponente, aunque mal herido, se alzaba triunfante desde su invocación voladora y se precipitaba para tomar el cuerpo de su objetivo.

Desde tierra los aldeanos gritaban a los ninjas alrededor:

-salven al kazekague! –y como si de una orden se tratara todos salieron de su estupor y saltaron para intentar atrapar el cuerpo del pelirrojo y hacer frente al enemigo para proteger la aldea y al kazekague.

-todos salvemos al kazekague! –grito un jounin siendo a poyado por sus compañeros ninjas.

Deidara sonrió con arrogancia y grito:

-Sus esfuerzos son inútiles me levare al ichibi a como dé lugar!

El akatsuki estaba a punto de lograr su cometido pero una silueta apareció salida de quien-sabe-donde, y con una extrema agilidad superó la carrera de todos los ninjas y atrapó al jinchuriki en medio del aire para aterrizar suavemente sobre un tejado de uno de los edificios. Frustrado, Deidara hizo cambiar de dirección a su ave y se lanzo hacia el nuevo sujeto aparecido.

-tranquilo Gaara tu descansa, yo me encargare del resto –dijo el ninja posando al kazekague en el suelo con bastante tranquilidad para estar a punto de ser atacado por un miembro de akatsuki.

-oye bastardo, no interfieras si no quieres morir! –Grito el akatsuki justo cuando estaba punto de lanzarse sobre el ninja entrometido con una nueva horda de explosivos –muere!

La tanda de bombas en forma de bichos se aproximaba peligrosamente al rubio, quien parecía bastante confiado y se limitaba a mirar por encima de su hombro. "quien demonios se cree este sujeto, no importa ahora le demostrare que no le conviene meterse en lo que no le importa", pensaba un sumamente enojado Deidara mientras hacia el sello para activar su jutsu, sin darse cuenta que el rubio realizaba a su vez otra secuencia de sellos.

-katsu! –grito el rubio esperando que su jutsu tuviera un efecto devastador, y sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver que no tenía ningún efecto –que pasa?!

-es fácil desactivar un jutsu explosivo del elemento tierra usando una corriente eléctrica, pero las explicaciones sobran – decía un tranquilo rubio mirando por encima del hombro de forma tétrica – ya que estas a punto de morir.

En la entrada de la aldea se encontraba el escuadrón de Kankuro en fulgor de batalla en contra del akatsuki, lo habían encontrado saliendo de la aldea, posiblemente confiado en el triunfo de su compañero en su defecto intentando huir, cosa poco probable puesto que no fue difícil hacerlo entrar en acción para que atacase al escuadrón de Kankuro, ambos ninjas marionetistas habían desplegado ante los otros ninjas su excelente control en su especialidad pero era visible para la mayoría que el hermano del kazekague estaba en desventaja, en un momento de descuido de parte del ninja exiliado una de las piezas de su marioneta fue desprendida y justo cuando estaba a punto de arremeter una gran explosión detuvo todo el movimiento en el campo, todos los ninjas sin excepción giraron sus rostros para ver la batalla del kazekague, el único complacido con el resultado era el akatsuki, todos los demás observaban con preocupación cómo su kazekague caía a la deriva y por unos momentos se sintieron de la misma manera pero la aparición de cierto ninja rubio los desconcertó a todos, nadie se esperaba que este atrapara al kazekague en medio del aire y que evitara que el ninja de akatsuki contra el que este peleaba lograra raptarlo, pero lo más desconcertante fue la escena que siguió y el más afectado fue el marionetista de la arena roja.

En un extraño momento de vacilación por parte del rubio akatsuki el ninja recién aparecido había sido lo suficientemente rápido para cortar uno de sus brazos y hacer un corte transversal en su abdomen con una katana que parecía surgida de la nada.

-"Deidara…" –los pensamientos del ex-ninja de suna se dispararon a toda velocidad, la misión se había complicado, su compañero había caído, su espía había sido capturado y él se hallaba rodeado de enemigos –"mierda…" –pensó con frustración y en una última mirada antes de emprender la retirada quiso grabar la imagen de quien había arruinado sus planes, pero el sujeto pareció sentir su mirada puesto que de improviso lo observó con unos penetrantes ojos azules y una sonrisa desafiante con la cual esbozó un murmullo, y a pesar de que el sujeto estuviese bastante lejos las palabras que susurró se escucharon como si estuviese justo al lado suyo.

-eso es, huye pequeño debilucho…

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, podía haber derrotado a su compañero y hacer ver mal a akatsuki, pero jamás se diría que Sasori de la arena roja era un debilucho, con rapidez cambio su dirección y se lanzo en pos de atacar al rubio.

-ni se te ocurra compararme con el enclenque de mi compañero, esto no te quedara nada fácil –sentenció.

Y mientras los dos sujetos se enfrascaban en una lucha, Kankuro observó con curiosidad una de las marcas de la pieza de marioneta que había logrado arrancar hace un momento, la marca llamó su atención de inmediato puesto que era la marca de las arenas rojas, la que fue usada por el ninja exiliado Sasori.

-eso es! Rápido encuentren a Chiyo-Baasama y busquen un ninja medico que pueda atender al kazekague! –ordenó el Sabaku a su escuadrón, el cual se movió inmediatamente para cumplir su orden sin siquiera rechistar –"resiste Gaara solo un poco mas…"

Al pie de la ventana se encontraba la anciana, observando todo lo que sucedía sin poder creérselo del todo, una solitaria lagrima surco su mejilla y susurro:

-Sasori, tu… -su rostro se torno serio y limpio su mejilla, si su nieto hacia parte de una organización que atentaba contra su aldea ella debía detenerlo rápidamente alisto lo que necesitaba y tomo los pergaminos para invocar sus marionetas, justo en ese momento un par de anbus entraron en escena.

-Chiyo-sama su presencia en el campo de batalla es solicitada por Sabaku no Kankuro –anunció uno de los ninja.

-ya era hora, tardaron más de lo que esperaba –afirmó la anciana mas para sí misma, usando su voz oxidada por los años –vamos allá.

-ya ríndete mocoso y entrégame al kazekague y al inútil de mi compañero si no quieres morir en este instante! –decía un irritado marionetista.

-eres solo palabrería tendrás que pasar sobre mi si tanto los quieres.

-de acuerdo –decía mientras dejaba las marionetas que había estado usando hasta entonces puesto que ninguna de sus habilidades habían sido de utilidad contra el rubio entonces sacó un pergamino que decía "tercero", con rapidez realizo una secuencia de sellos e invocó a una marioneta sonriendo con confianza mientras su cola se retorcía de un lado a otro –te presento al tercer kazekague mi obra más importante.

-vaya otro misterio del mundo ninja desvelado ahora ya se a donde fueron a parar los restos del tercer kazekague –dijo con tranquilidad el ninja ojiazul sin inmutarse.

-te ves demasiado tranquilo pero eso cambiara pronto, al ataque! –dijo y moviendo sus manos y dedos hizo moverse a la recién invocada marioneta, la cual realizo una secuencia de sellos y de repente una extraña arena negruzca empezó a emerger de él. Rápidamente la gran masa de arena tomo forma de una enorme cantidad de senbons dirigidos hacia él, y salieron disparados cual proyectiles.

-"tch, la arena de hierro del tercer kazekague será un problema no puedo contrarrestar eso con ningún jutsu elemental de los que poseo ahora" –pensó con rapidez el rubio mientras esquivaba con avidez todas las agujas que podía pero la cantidad era absurda y varias lograron clavársele, cuando la ronda por fin acabó se le notaba sangrante con muchas agujas en su torso y extremidades, respirando agitadamente y con una rodilla en el suelo producto del cansancio y el dolor cerró los ojos e hizo un sello, al instante todos los senbons en su cuerpo fueron expulsados y sus heridas empezaron a emanar humo mientras cicatrizaban. Sasori no podía sino mirar incrédulo como su oponente se recuperaba con rapidez así que buscando iniciar otro ataque uso al kazekague para generar más arena metálica a partir de los senbons clavados en la arena. Naruto veía como la masa de arena metálica se hacía cada vez más grande sabia que esta pelea debía ser terminada pronto entonces subió la manga de su pantalón dejando al descubierto unas pesas y se las quitó dejándolas suavemente en el suelo, no quería llamar la atención de su enemigo enseñándole la cantidad de peso que llevaba, aun así Sasori alertó sus movimientos y con la marioneta hizo que la arena tomara la forma de un montón de esferas del tamaño de una cabeza repletas de púas y las lanzó hacia su oponente.

-toma esto basura! –pero lo siguiente que ocurrió sí que no se lo esperaba.

El rubio despareció de su sitio y literalmente se convirtió en un borrón que pasaba con rapidez entre las esferas de púas sin sufrir ninguna herida y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba enfrente de él.

-toma esto basura –dijo el rubio repitiendo sus palabras con frialdad y deshaciendo el sello del dragón, que seguramente usó para concentrar chakra durante su carrera, y formando en sus manos una pequeña esfera de color rojo.

-estilo de fuego: jutsu bola espiral –grito dirigiendo la esfera hacia la cara de su oponente.

En ese momento Sasori supo que debía retroceder, con una rapidez increíble demostrando ser escurridizo, abrió un compartimento en la parte trasera de su marioneta-escudo y se alejo lo más que pudo del ataque.

-"tch, fallé esta" –pensó el rubio sin poder detener el impacto del jutsu contra la marioneta de la cola metálica y alejándose también para que la explosión del jutsu no le afectara como daño colateral.

En una fuerte explosión de fuego que mantenía una forma esférica, el campo de batalla quedó convertido en un cráter y la marioneta destrozada.

-"tch no puedo creer que un mocos halla destrozado a Hiruko" –pensó a su vez Sasori viendo la destrucción causada –"no importa aun tengo al tercer kazekague" –y de esta forma usó su marioneta de nuevo pero esta vez solo se concentraría en atrapar a su enemigo lo haría sufrir lo que se sentía un ataúd de arena metálica por parte del kazekague. Los chorros de arena salieron en dirección del rubio buscando atraparlo pero él era más rápido y los esquivaba con agilidad, no obstante los constantes ataques de la arena no le daban tiempo de realizar un contraataque, optó por crear un clon y este lo lanzó en el aire para atacar al enemigo desde arriba.

-grave error –dijo Sasori convirtiendo una parte de la arena en una púa dirigida hacia el rubio, quien no pudo reaccionar en medio del aire y fue atravesado por la púa.

-no lo creo –dijo el rubio yendo desde el frente contra el pelirrojo mientras que el clon en el aire se deshacía en una nube de humo, el rubio tenia nuevamente una esfera de chakra en su mano buscando impactarlo en la cara –rasengan!

-créelo –respondió Sasori con calma mientras la marioneta del kazekague se atravesaba entre él y su oponente pero esta en lugar de romperse empezó a emanar arena, el ataque del rubio se deshizo y su brazo fue rodeado por la arena impidiéndole el escape.

-"mierda"- pensó el rubio.

-te tengo –dijo Sasori, pero justo antes de rodear al rubio con la arena y prensarlo dos figuras se interpusieron y antes de que se diera cuenta la cabeza de su marioneta rodaba por el piso, el tercer kazekague había sido decapitado con una espada por una figura que reconoció al instante, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo.

-estilo de viento: jutsu bola espiral shuriken! –una enorme esfera de chakra se extendió nuevamente por el campo de batalla y todos los contendientes se alejaron de ella, una vez se hubo disipado dejó en evidencia un nuevo cráter en el cual la arena de metal que restaba en el aire fue vertida, casi llenándolo, con la marioneta del tercer kazekague destrozada el control de la arena se había ido.

En medio del rubio y el pelirrojo había una anciana con dos marionetas observando al otro marionetista.

-Chiyo oba-chan veo que conservaste a oka-san y oto-san –dijo Sasori observando a la anciana recién aparecida.

-Sasori… -dijo esta a su vez haciendo una pausa –entiendo un poco la razón de todo esto pero lo que haces no arreglará nada de lo que ha sucedido.

-el pasado ya no importa –dijo –no hago esto por venganza y lo sabes la aldea me exilio y no me quejo, ya que al fin logré llevar mi arte a su máxima expresión! –al decir esto el rubio se deshizo de su capa de akatsuki que cubrió casi todo su cuerpo, mostrando ahora su nueva figura a la que alguna vez fue su abuela –contempla el arte de lo eterno!

-imposible, no ha envejecido…ni un solo día –murmuró la anciana observando el rostro de su otrora nieto, bajando luego hasta aquel extraño artefacto en su pecho –no puedo creerlo que es lo que has hecho?

-lamento interrumpir abuela –intervino el rubio –veo que conoce a ese sujeto pero estoy seguro que este no es momento de recordar los viejos tiempos, si sabe alguna forma de terminarlo por favor dígamela.

Las palabras del rubio calaron hondo en ella y a pesar de su petición recordó cada momento pasado con su nieto lo cual no le tomo mas de unos cuantos segundos, luego de eso tomo una decisión, si su nieto había seguido ese camino era su deber detenerlo para honrar la memoria de su hijo y su nuera no podía permitir que Sasori andará con malos pasos y si era necesario muy a su pesar debía acabar con su vida.

-desde hace muchos años que los marionetistas hemos buscado la manera de darle vida a nuestras marionetas y hubo una forma de conseguirlo pero quien le daba vida a la marioneta perdía la suya propia así que la técnica fue prohibida, Sasori fue expulsado de la aldea por que usaba una retorcida forma de esta técnica usando la vida de otros ninjas para sus marionetas un claro ejemplo es el cuerpo del tercer kazekague, seguramente encontró la forma de usar ese jutsu prohibido y conservar su conciencia ahora es una marioneta estancada en el paso de los años y ese artefacto que está en donde debería estar su corazón debe ser lo que le da vida –relató la anciana contándole lo que sabía al rubio.

-ya veo así que es eso –dijo este, mientras observaba la técnica que su oponente había preparado mientras la anciana narraba la historia.

-jutsu de invocación: ejercito de cien marionetas –exclamó y al instante una gran nube de humo, que empezó por el pergamino, surgió en el campo de batalla en que se había convertido suna y al despejarse se reveló un centenar de marionetas dispuestas a atacarlos al tiempo que los hermanos Sabaku aparecieron al lado de Naruto dispuestos para la batalla.

-lamentamos la tardanza Uzumaki Naruto –dijo Kankuro invocando a sus marionetas.

-gracias por ayudar a nuestro hermano –completó Temari tomando su abanico.

En un momento los ninjas de suna estuvieron arremetiendo contra las marionetas había caos sangre y piezas volando por doquier incluso los hermanos del aun inconsciente Gaara estaban en la batalla pero al margen de esta se encontraban el rubio y la anciana.

-siempre me ha parecido ilógico sabe? –comento el rubio con seriedad observando desde lejos como el pelirrojo manejaba todas las marionetas contra los ninjas sin aparente dificultad.

-a que te refieres? –replicó la anciana

-jugar de esa manera con la vida me parece imperdonable. Puedo entender que vosotros los marionetistas controléis marionetas, es su técnica, pero lejos de eso está el hecho de usar las vidas de otros a su antojo, Sasori usa los cuerpos de ninjas como marionetas y los manipula sin ningún remordimiento. Jamás podre entender cómo pueden usar las vidas de otros y más importante jamás perdonaré que usen a otros con fines malévolos.

La anciana no sabía porque pero las palabras del rubio parecían como si no se redujeran simplemente a la situación con Sasori, pero eso no alivianaba el hecho de que le habían llegado profundo. Toda su vida había intentado mantener un control, sea sobre su hijo, su nieto o su esposo, y nunca había pensado más que en ella misma, sin considerar los sentimientos de otros y creyendo que sus acciones eran correctas cuando en realidad fueron un error, si hubiera sido diferente le hubiera dado a Sasori el amor que no pudo recibir de sus padres en lugar de enseñarle a manejar marionetas para que no tuviera tiempo de pensar en su perdida, había creado un monstruo y era hora de enmendarlo.

-vamos allá –dijo el rubio viendo la resolución en los ojos de la anciana.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque pasando por sobre las marionetas sin mucho esfuerzo puesto que estaban ocupadas con los ninjas de suna, finalmente llegaron junto a Sasori y el rubio se lanzo a él con taijutsu mientras la anciana hacia una invocación.

-jutsu de invocación: diez marionetas chikamatsu! –exclamó sacando su carta del triunfo

-veo que te pondrás seria oba-san, entonces yo también –activando los pergaminos en su espalda Sasori empezó a atacar al rubio con llamas y chorros de agua a presión que al rubio se le dificultaba esquivar, puesto que además tenía que lidiar con las marionetas que el akatsuki le lanzaba y las cuchillas que salían de su espalda. La anciana, viendo la dificultad por la que pasaba el rubio intervino con sus marionetas para encargarse de las que le lanzaba Sasori, pero eran demasiadas ni siquiera los ninjas a su alrededor habían logrado acabar con todas.

Naruto buscaba un modo de contraatacar y solo se le ocurrió uno: recibir un ataque para tomar posición. Sin mucho esfuerzo el rubio dejo que una de las cuchillas se clavara en su hombro, bien podría curarse luego, pero no contó con que la cuchilla estuviese envenenada, al instante de ser cortado su cuerpo quedó paralizado y un dolor agudo y punzante se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo.

En ese momento la anciana se interpuso para tomar el lugar del rubio en la ofensiva, el Uzumaki logró mover lentamente su brazo con enorme esfuerzo por resistir al veneno, que no se había esparcido del todo, y tomó un antídoto de su bolsa trasera, lo inyectó en su pierna y unos segundos después recuperó la movilidad, al final los libros de medicina de la vieja Tsunade y las estrictas maneras de precaución de su maestro zorro habían servido para algo, que bueno que tenía un antídoto para cualquier tipo de veneno paralizante a la mano, se recuperó justo a tiempo para ver como la vieja Chiyo era lanzada lejos por el impacto de un chorro de agua en una marioneta cercana.

-"no tendré mucho tiempo pero ya luego me las arreglaré para hacer un antídoto" –una voz resonó en su interior con un tono presuroso.

-"_Naruto este es un veneno de efecto rápido debes eliminarlo de tu torrente sanguíneo ahora mismo o cuando el efecto del antídoto acabe el daño será mucho más grave" –_anunció la voz de su maestro zorro –"_recuerda el entrenamiento de control del flujo de chakra debes enviar chakra katon a través de tu torrente sanguíneo, pero ten cuidado debe tener la suficiente intensidad para evaporar el veneno pero sin calcinar tu sangre, entendido?!_

-"de acuerdo sensei" –pensó el rubio poniendo manos a la obra, no sería fácil pelear y hacer fluir el chakra katon por su torrente sanguíneo al mismo tiempo pero debía hacerlo si quería mantenerse con vida.

El rubio lanzó una bomba de humo sobre el campo que los envolvió a él y a Sasori únicamente, el akatsuki se sentía acorralado, la mayoría de sus marionetas habían sido destruidas o desprendidas, lo que facilitaba un poco el control pero aun así había usado casi todo y ni siquiera el veneno había detenido a su enemigo.

-quien rayos eres! –grito el pelirrojo en medio del humo.

-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki… –en cuanto escuchó su voz lo atacó con sus cuchillas pero a juzgar por el sonido de una pequeña explosión seguro era un clon –…y tu, estás muerto –completó el rubio mostrando un montón de copias suyas entre el humo todos apuntando shurikens, kunais y kusarigamas hacia el "corazón" del marionetista y arrojándolas con fuerza.

-"Naruto Uzumaki, ese nombre me parece conocido… ah, sí ya lo recuerdo" –pensó finalmente el akatsuki cerrando los ojos.

Fuera de la cortina de humo todas las marionetas se derrumbaron y cuando esta se disipó reveló el resultado. El pelirrojo estaba de pie, siendo atravesado desde todas las direcciones por una enorme cantidad de armas que ni siquiera le permitían derrumbarse al suelo, varias shuriken habían dado en el símbolo en su pecho y por la comisura de sus labios escurría sangre.

-así que Uzumaki Naruto eh?, he oído de ti sabes?, uno de mis subordinados es un espía de Orochimaru, no sé si lo sabes pero Orochimaru abandonó akatsuki hace muchos años ya, mi espía me contó que tú fuiste el objetivo de la ultima marca de maldición que Orochimaru puso, el cuerpo que nunca obtuvo, es cierto? –decía el ninja con cierta dificultad por la forma en que era atravesado por las armas, la forma en la que el chico se llevó su mano al hombro le dio todas las respuestas que necesitaba –ya veo, siendo así te daré un pequeño premio por haberme derrotado, estoy seguro de que te será útil, en unos nueve días me reuniría de nuevo con mi espía en el puente del cielo y la tierra, estoy seguro de que esta información te servirá si quieres hacer algo con ese sello de maldición, quien sabe alo mejor y das con el paradero de Orochimaru.

-gracias –dijo el rubio al pelirrojo, quien esta vez miró a su abuela que se había acercado durante la conversación, el campo de batalla estaba en silencio ya que el combate había terminado.

-lo siento oba-san.

-no hay cuidado –respondió esta a su vez y finalmente el pelirrojo cerró sus ojos entregándose a la muerte, al final su arte no había logrado ser eterno pero por alguna extraña razón ya no le importaba.

El rubio se relajo unos segundos al fin se podría concentrar en eliminar el veneno de su cuerpo, pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho rato.

-Sasori-sempai! –gritó el compañero del mencionado

-tch olvidé que solo estaba inconsciente –murmuró el rubio

-malditos bastardos han matado a Sasori!, no importa, puede que seas capaz de anular mis jutsus explosivos –dijo señalando al rubio antes de quitarse su vestimenta que lo identificaba como akatsuki mostrando un extraño tatuaje en su pectoral izquierdo –pero esta no podrás pararla, la forma máxima de mi arte efímero, EL GRAN KATSU! –exclamó el rubio poniendo un kunay en lo que parecía un tatuaje y resultó ser en realidad un boca cerrada con hilos, de una forma algo grotesca empezó a masticar arcilla explosiva por esta boca y por sus manos inclusive por la boca de su cara unos segundos después dejó de masticar y habló revelando que se había tragado la arcilla –esta es una explosión que cubrirá un rango de cinco kilómetros –dijo riendo de forma demencial.

-maldición –dijo Naruto mientras todos los ninjas sudaban nerviosos y algunos civiles corrían de la escena con claro pánico.

-KATSU! –grito finalmente Deidara muriendo en el acto y dejando la estela de destrucción de la explosión tras de sí.

-barrera de arena! –grito a su vez el kazekague quien recientemente se había incorporado observando el panorama y aprovechó los pocos segundos que tuvo para reunir la mayor cantidad de arena posible con su chakra.

Una enorme masa de arena se elevó alrededor de donde empezaba a surgir la explosión, intentando encerrarla en una cúpula, pero la luz se extendía demasiado rápido y antes de que lograra cubrir el área por completo el ruido sordo de la explosión encerrada hizo eco dentro de la barrera, haciendo temblar la tierra y la energía resultante se fugó por arriba de la cúpula incompleta, creando un pilar de luz que se deshizo unos cuantos segundos más tarde.

La arena finalmente cayó en la aldea, creando la ilusión de una lluvia de arena, y el kazekague finalmente se derrumbó en sus rodillas.

-he tenido que usar el chakra del shukaku –dijo el quinto kazekague.

-no importa no has salvado a todos –dijo Temari, quien se había acercado a él para abrazarle.

- el kazekague nos ha salvado! –gritaron los ninjas a coro y una masa de gritos de júbilo en medio de la lluvia de arena se dejó escuchar de parte de tanto ninjas como civiles.

En medio del tumulto el kazekague se acercó al rubio quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo con evidentes signos de cansancio y parecía concentrado en algo.

-gracias por ayudarnos Naruto me has salvado a mí y a la aldea

_-"el veneno ha sido completamente eliminado de tu organismo Naruto ya puedes relajarte" –_le informó su biju

-no hay por qué Gaara, tu también hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi –dijo y finalmente se derrumbó, las peleas que había mantenido ese día lo habían dejado sin chakra y con un enorme cansancio, sabía que en la aldea de Gaara estaba en buenas manos y se dejó llevar.

-descansa Naruto –finalizó Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: YO! **

**COMO PUDIERON VER LE DI UN GIRO MUY DIFERENTE A ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA, EL CAMINO QUE NARUTO HA HECHO QUE LAS COSAS SALIERAN DE ESTA MANERA, POR EJEMPLO GAARA AUN CONSERVA SU BIJUU Y CHIYO AUN VIVE.**

**ESTE EPISODIO EXPLICA LA PARTE DEL EPISODIO SEIS EN LA QUE HINATA RECUERDA QUE VIAJO A SUNA A VER A NARUTO, ASI ES ESTA ES LA RAZÓN DE QUE NARUTO ESTUVIERA EN SUNAEN ESE ENTONCES.**

**SE QUE AUN NO EXPLICO LAS TECNICAS DE LOS OJOS PERO NO SE APRESUREN CON ESO.**

**SE QUE LE DI ALGO EXTRA A NARUTO ESO DEL ANTIDOTO, BUENO TSUNADE LE TIENE CARIÑO Y POR AYUDARLE A QUE SE CUIDE SOLO FUERA DE LA ALDEA LE DA TODA LA INFORMACION DE MEDICINA QUE CONOCE EN UNOS CUANTOS PERGAMINOS, NO LO HABIA PUESTO ANTES PERO EN FIN, SI NO LO SABIAN AHORA LO SABEN!**

**ADEMAS SE VE MAS LA RELACION ENTRE EL JINCHUURIKI Y SU MAESTRO BIJUU, HAY CIERTA PREOCUPACION POR PARTE DEL ZORRO A QUE NARUTO CAMBI SU PERSONALIDAD, DESPUES DE TODO EL ZORRO NO ES TAN MALO QUIEN LO DIRIA?**

**EN FIN POR AHORA NO HAY MAS LOS SALUDO EL PROXIMO EPISODIO QUE PROMETO NO TARDARA CUATRO MESES JAJAJA.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA! THE LAST PALADIN VUELVE CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, APROVECHO PARA SALUDARLOS, ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO UNAS FELICES FIESTAS Y QUE LAS HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO.**

**ESTE EPISODIO ES LA PUERTA A ALGUNAS ACLARACIONES Y MUCHAS DUDAS NO TIENE ACCION PERO SEGURO QUE LES INTRIGARA ESTA EXTRAÑA FORMA FRIA Y CALCULADORA DE NARUTO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR, AL FIC! **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9 – al mando de un equipo<p>

Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero su mente siempre abierta, atenta a cualquier cosa que sucediera a su alrededor, no era fácil adquirir ese nivel de concentración en estado de sueño, el lo sabia puesto que le había tomado años y aun no lograba entenderlo del todo a pesar de que entrenaba en ello, siempre con el método favorito de su maestro zorro: por las malas. Cuando entrenaban, solía despertarlo siempre que se dormía de una forma bastante perturbadora, introducir a un jinchuriki en un genjutsu es fácil para una bestia con colas que sabe hacerlos, el cuerpo del portador no puede ser controlado mientras duerme pero sus sueños si, y los del rubio eran un mar de sangre y guerra en ese entonces.

_-"si quieres evitarlo deberás entrar en el estado paralelo de la conciencia, es un estado que se encuentra entre el estar consciente y enfocado y el estar en completo reposo, cuando duermes la actividad de tus ondas cerebrales reduce su amplitud y su frecuencia paulatinamente hasta alcanzar un estado llamado REM, antes de entrar en ese estado hay otros de por medio en los que tu mente esta calmada, pero demasiada calma es mala si lo que quieres es estar alerta puesto que entraras en un sueño profundo, no entres en ese estado, disciplina tu mente y cuando logres estar en un estado intermedio de alerta y calma, tu cuerpo y tu mente conseguirán descansar sin perder la noción de tu alrededor, también evitaras tener esas pesadillas tan pesadas"_ –era la larga y compleja explicación dada por su maestro zorro, ese tipo de explicaciones que solía darle todo el tiempo, al final se había acostumbrado incluso le empezaron a gustar, sabía que comprender toda esa información le podría ser útil alguna vez, con el tiempo se había vuelto inteligente, era claro que las explicaciones de su maestro eran en su mayoría excusas, sabía que en el fondo disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir de vez en cuando, probablemente nunca pudo superar el ser utilizado por los humanos y ser encerrado en ellos también, como sea no le importaba siempre y cuando le ayudara a superarse, debía conseguir vengarse de una persona para saldar su deuda y finalmente cumpliría su sueño de ser respetado por todos y hacer un cambio en el mundo ninja. Era extraño, hubo un tiempo en que el orden de esos objetivos era diferente pero por alguna extraña razón que no lograba comprender sus prioridades habían cambiado con el tiempo, pero nunca espero que cambiaran hasta el punto de volver a su aldea natal a llevar a cabo una de esas tantas venganzas.

Finalmente escuchó el suave tic-tac del reloj junto a su cama marcando las seis de la mañana, abrió los ojos mientras en su cara había cierta sonrisa de orgullo, finalmente empezaba a entender el patrón de disciplina mental, las pesadillas lo dejaron en paz esa noche.

Rápidamente el rubio se alisto y salió de su apartamento con dirección a la torre hokague, ese era el día que le sería asignado finalmente un equipo y empezaría sus funciones como jounin, todo iba viento en popa, su infiltración en la aldea había sido un completo éxito, nadie sospechaba de él como un posible espía y estaba seguro de que no le sorprendería los pequeños integrantes que conformarían su equipo, después de todo había arreglado ese pequeño detalle unas semanas antes de venir a la aldea.

Tres golpes se oyeron en la puerta de la oficina de lady Tsunade, quien respondió con el habitual –siga. –y en el momento en que vio al rubio atravesar el umbral de la puerta su rostro serio cambio a uno enfadado –ah eres tú, llegas antes de la hora, acaso piensas ayudarme con el papeleo mocoso? –dijo con cierto tono de molestia.

-tienes un humor de perros, Chizune te prohibió el sake de nuevo?

-vienes a hacer conjeturas o tienes un objetivo especifico? –dijo la rubia con enfado, dejando en evidencia que trataba de ocultar el hecho de que el chico había dado en el clavo.

-de hecho vine a preguntar algunos asuntos…como consiguió que el consejo me promoviera a jounin?, estaba casi seguro de que intentarían hacerme parte de los anbus de Danzou.

-discutí con ellos el hecho de como eso podría afectar a las relaciones con otros países en especial suna. Además con tu nivel sería solo una pérdida de tiempo hacerte pasar por las pruebas reglamentarias y por si fuera poco estamos algo cortos de jounins. Pero porque es eso importante?

-estoy seguro de que no han renunciado a sus planes. –Dijo tajantemente creando un extraño tipo de tensión en la godaime –he puesto un sello en la habitación al entrar nadie puede oírnos –con esto la mujer se calmo solo un poco.

-tienes razón no han dejado de lado sus planes según parece, no hay pruebas solidas de nada en concreto, hasta ahora sus acciones solo dan la idea de que buscan el bien para la aldea, y posiblemente sea así, aunque sea a su retorcida manera.

-ninguno de sus planes le fue revelado a Sasuke o si? –Pregunto el Uzumaki obteniendo una negativa como respuesta –bien al menos está a salvo y del lado de la aldea

-hablando de eso, me ha costado mucho mantener el hecho de su interacción con Itachi, hasta ahora es un secreto clase S que solo los tres conocemos –dijo la hokague al tiempo que miraba por la ventana con un aire de nostalgia –ojala pudiera decir que somos cuatro, Jiraiya ha hecho falta por aquí últimamente.

-oba-san –murmuro el rubio observando el cambio emocional en la godaime y decidiendo intervenir –al menos no pueden negar los progresos de Sasuke en el control de su línea genética, apuesto a que están contentos con su utilidad para la aldea, en realidad deben estarlo con todos, mis compañeros se han vuelto muy fuertes en este tiempo

-aun así les ganaste –señalo la godaime

-no es así, todos ellos estaban escondiendo su verdadero potencial, sabíamos que solo necesitábamos nuestra habilidad para impresionar al consejo, no era necesario despilfarrar fuerza ni armar caos en toda el área –ante este comentario una gota de sudor cayo por la nuca de la rubia

-"aun así destruisteis todo el campo de entrenamiento"-pensó –en fin hicieron lo suficiente para convencerlos de que no era necesario enviarte a la raíz, pero ten cuidado ahora más que nunca, un equipo te será asignado y si creen que no eres lo suficientemente eficaz para manejar el puesto cumplirán su amenaza de hace cinco años.

-podré manejarlo, hay algún reporte que necesite saber acerca de mi ausencia?

-en los últimos años han pasado cosas extrañas y otras bastante interesantes

-por ejemplo…

-estas al tanto de la muerte de Orochimaru supongo –dijo la hime de las babosas entrelazando sus manos

-hace tres años me entere de que todos sus escondites habían sido destruidos y el junto con sus subordinados fueron asesinados además mi sello desapareció –"ese era el objetivo desde el principio"

-"_les dijiste a tus compañeros que no lo sabías" –intervino su maestro zorro_

_-"_creí que era lo mejor para no levantar sospechas, además esta conversación no saldrá de aquí" -Su rostro permanecía impasible mientras mantenía el dialogo en su mente

-por lo que sabemos –continuo la hime –Orochimaru tenía cuentas pendientes con muchas personas, pero tenemos razones para creer que la organización akatsuki fue la perpetradora de tal masacre –anuncio la sannin

-"rayos y eso que fueron muy limpios" –pensó Naruto para sus adentros –y que los lleva a pensar eso?

-el capitán Asuma del equipo diez, lo recuerdas?

-que con él? –dijo a modo de asentimiento y a la expectativa

-hace algunos años fue asesinado por un miembro de akatsuki, en ese entonces Shikamaru lo tomo algo personal y el junto con su equipo y los miembros del equipo siete que permanecían en Konoha dieron de baja a los dos ninjas exiliados. Luego de eso Shikamaru descubrió la relación de su patrón de ataque con los asesinatos en uno de los escondites de Orochimaru puesto que en él había extraños símbolos que el ninja usaba para asesinar a sus víctimas por medio de un ritual.

-"ese estúpido de Hidan, se merece que hayan acabado con él" –pensó, pero de su boca solo salieron las palabras –ya veo

-el problema es –prosiguió Tsunade –que Orochimaru tenía escondites a lo largo de todo el continente ninja y para una organización de ninjas tan reducida como akatsuki sin importar que tan poderosos sean, es imposible destruirlos todos y asesinar a las víctimas de los nefastos experimentos de Orochimaru, al mismo y a sus subordinados, que estoy segura de que eran ninjas de alto nivel, necesitarían un ejército y llegamos a la conclusión de que podría haber al menos una aldea ninja aliada con los propósitos de akatsuki.

-"o un ejército de clones" –pensó con cierta satisfacción el rubio –y el consejo continua haciendo conjeturas, no es así?

-no hay pruebas de que ninguna aldea se haya aliado con ellos hasta ahora así que sus ideas acerca de defender el honor del país del fuego no tienen credibilidad entre los clanes.

-que hay de la raíz

-no puedo intentar desmantelarla ya que eso solo incitaría a un golpe de estado y la aldea de la roca aprovecharía cualquier momento de debilidad por nuestra parte

-veo que las relaciones siguen igual de tensas, algún otro reporte acerca de akatsuki o los demás jinchurikis?

-además de los dos abatidos en suna y el par eliminado por el equip tenemos reporte de que hace un par de años unos seis sujetos con la vestimenta de akatsuki fue visto luchando a las afueras de la aldea entre las nubes con un ninja desconocido cuyo aspecto concuerda con un caza recompensas, el jinchuriki del hachibi y el raikague hicieron parte de la batalla contra el akatsuki, el cual según la descripción concuerda con la que nos dio el sapo fukasaku del akatsuki que asesino a Jiraiya así sabemos que era un solo akatsuki con la habilidad de controlar seis cuerpos, pero de esos seis solo fueron hallados cinco.

-probablemente el cuerpo de quien los controlaba fue recuperado por akatsuki –el rubio se mantenía sereno aunque por dentro le dio cierta chispa de nostalgia –"la muerte de Nagato es la única que en verdad me ha pesado de todos ellos"

-no muy lejos de este suceso fue hallado el cuerpo de otro akatsuki brutalmente desmembrado pero sabemos que no hacia parte de quien controlaba los seis cuerpos ya que tenía el ADN del primer hokague según las muestras facilitadas por kumo.

-"si no hubiese acabado con ese idiota de Zetsu me habría delatado, solo confío en Konan porque esta de mi lado y según su reporte oficial en la organización ambos fueron derrotados por el hachibi y el raikague, no es del todo mentira pero la versión confidencial entre las aldeas ninja es bastante diferente" –gracias por compartir esta información confidencial conmigo Tsunade-sama –dice el rubio haciendo que la godaime sonría por un momento

-es necesario, debes estar al tanto de los movimientos de esa organización

-que hay de mis hermanos jinchurikis?

-el jinchuriki del rokubi pidió protección en la aldea de la nube y se encuentra junto al hachibi, el kazekague aun posee al ichibi gracias a tu ayuda, eso es todo no tenemos reporte de ningún otro al parecer todo los demás han sido capturados.

-ya veo –un cierto pesar invadió su rostro por un momento y luego miro de nuevo serio a la hokague –que hay de mi nuevo equipo? –una seriedad tensa invadió el rostro de su superior

-esa es otra de las noticias, veras hace un par de semanas al equipo de genin número cuatro graduados hace dos años le fue encomendada la misión de escoltar a un agricultor hacia el país del agua, el equipo estaba compuesto por el jounin Ebisu y los genin Konohamaru, Udon y Moegui, estoy segura de que los recuerdas.

-así es –corroboró el ahora jounin. –"ahora debo poner cara de sorpresa" –pensó con frialdad

-un equipo de apoyo y rescate fue solicitado a diez kilómetros de la frontera del lado del país del agua. El resultado de la misión: tres genin heridos, el objetivo fue dado de baja y el cargamento robado, el jounin Ebisu murió en la misión protegiendo a su equipo y permitiendo su escape –el rubio mostró una sorpresa convincente ante las noticias, pareció quedar estático durante un minuto y luego apretó su puño con fuerza al preguntar

-hallaron al culpable? –dijo con cierta ira en su voz

-un ninja renegado caza recompensas clase S llamado Yami fue atrapado por el escuadrón de Ibiki y el mismo en persona, el sujeto dio problemas para ser capturado, necesitamos asistencia de tres jounins para efectuar su captura, en su interrogación confesó haber sido contratado para asesinar al agricultor por el principal competidor de este en el mercado, un hombre llamado Tanto que también fue interrogado, ambos sujetos fueron reclamados por el país del fuego para pagar la muerte de nuestro jounin, hace unos días los alumnos de Ebisu fueron dados de alta pero no teníamos jounin disponibles para asignarles, hasta ahora.

-ya veo –"nada de cabos sueltos, como siempre buen trabajo Itachi"- pensó el rubio y en ese momento se escucharon tres toques en la puerta, el rubio se volvió hizo una serie de sellos y retiro un papel del respaldo de la puerta.

-adelante –dijo la voz cansada de la godaime y al instante la puerta se abrió de golpe

-Tsunade oba-chan! –grito el nieto del sandaime al entrar en la oficina recibiendo de lleno un pergamino de aspecto pesado, mientras la mencionada seguía con el brazo estirado y una vena resaltada en la sien que palpitaba vaticinando un mal augurio

-a quien le dices oba-chan mocoso inútil! –respondió la ejemplar mujer alzando su puño de forma amenazante

-disculpe al idiota de mi compañero Tsunade-sama –dijo Moegui interviniendo antes de que empezaran con su habitual rutina de discutir como críos.

-para qué hemos sido llamados hokague-sama –cuestionó Udon siguiendo la corriente a su compañera, quien alzaba al casi honorable nieto ignorándolo olímpicamente puesto que seguía despotricando por la reciente agresión física y verbal de parte de las dos mujeres.

La hokague tomó asiento con calma mientras se aclaraba la garganta e ignoraba al rubio que la miraba de una forma entre curioso y divertido por la reciente muestra de inmadurez.

-ehem, los llame para darles el comunicado, como genin deben reintegrados al servicio y necesitan un nuevo jounin sensei así que aquí está el jounin que les ha sido asignado –completo la hokague señalando al rubio a su lado, quien hasta el momento había pasado desapercibido por los tres genin

-hola mocosos, tiempo sin verlos, vaya el tiempo sí que corre deprisa miren como han crecido –dijo el señalado sonriendo de forma zorruna a sus tres alumnos.

-Naruto-nichan! –fue el grito a coro que recibió como respuesta mientras veía las caras emocionadas de los genin

-bien eso es todo –anunció la hokague –son todos tuyos Naruto.

-de acuerdo lady-Tsunade -dijo a modo de respuesta y despedida –escuchen mocosos! –gritó con una sonrisa sádica hacia los genin haciendo que estos se posicionaran firmes –campo de entrenamiento número cuatro tienen cinco minutos no lleguen tarde o les aseguro que se arrepentirán –y dicho esto desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

-rayos corran! –exclamo Konohamaru y al instante salieron en estampida de la habitación, estancándose en la puerta.

La hokague sonrió ante tal escena y dirigió su mirada a través de la ventana.

-sí que has dejado el resto en buenas manos Jiraiya –menciono antes de girarse y continuar con su papeleo.

* * *

><p><strong>YO! JAJAJA<strong>

**COMO VEN LAS COSAS PINTAN CADA VEZ MAS EXTRAÑAS: UN NARUTO DE CIERTA FORMA CRUEL, DE VERDAD ESTA ALIADO CON AKATSUKI?, QUE HA PASADO EN RELACION A ITACHI Y SASUKE?, CUAL FUE LA AMENAZA DEL CONSEJO DE HACE CINCO AÑOS QUE OBLIGO A NARUTO A IRSE DE KONOHA?, COMO PUDO HABER ACABADO CON OROCHIMARU?, QUE HAY DE LA VISITA AL MONTE MYOBOKU?, PAIN FUE DERROTADO EN EL PAIS DEL RAYO?, QUE RAYOS HIZO NARUTO EN SUS CINCO AÑOS DE VIAJE?, COMENZARE A DARLE MAS ESTELARIDAD A KURAMA EN VISTA DE QUE ES UNO DE LOS PRINCIPALES EN MI FIC?, QUE PASA CON EL NARUHINA?, DEJARE DE HACER PREGUNTAS Y ACLARARE ALGUNA?.**

**ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN LA SAGA WAYS! NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO: LA VENGANZA EMPIEZA.**

**ESPERO QUE NO PIERDAN EL INTERES POR DEJARLOS CON LA INTRIGA QUERIDOS LECTORES PERO HEY!, TODOS SABEMOS QUE LA INTRIGA ES LA MEJOR PARTE DE LAS BUENAS LECTURAS.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO Y POR FAVOR COMENTEN!, NO OLVIDEN QUE YO TAMBIEN NECESITO CONSEJOS, NO ME ABANDONEN **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA ^^**


	10. AVISO

**AVISO**

HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES DE ESTE FIC DE NOVATO, SOY THE LAST PALADIN Y NO AUN NO HE MUERTO :P

QUIERO DISCULPARME CON TODOS USTEDES POR LA TARDANZA QUE HE TENIDO EN EL POSTEO DEL NUEVO EPISODIO PERO NO OS PREOCUPÉIS NO HE ABANDONADO MI HISTORIA DE HECHO AUN ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN ELLA. SOLO QUE LA TENGO EN UN MONTÓN DE HOJAS Y DEBO PASARLAS AL PC.

LA RAZÓN DE MI DEMORA ES QUE POR CUESTIONES DE FUERZA MAYOR ME VI EN LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE OBEDECER AL LLAMADO DE MI PATRIA Y PRESENTARME PARA EL SERVICIO MILITAR OBLIGATORIO EN MI PAÍS. POR TAL RAZÓN NO HE TENIDO ACCESO A LA TECNOLOGÍA DESDE HACE UN BUEN TIEMPO Y SOLO HE PODIDO CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA ESCRIBIÉNDOLA EN UN CUADERNO EN MIS TIEMPOS LIBRES. TENGO UNOS CUANTOS DÍAS DE PERMISO Y LOGRE LLEGAR A MI CIUDAD DESPUÉS DE MUCHOS DEVENIRES EN CARRETERA. POR FAVOR NO ABANDONÉIS ESTE FIC Y AUNQUE SEA UNA PETICIÓN ABUSIVA LES PIDO ME DEN UNA ESPERA. PRONTO LO TERMINARE Y TODA LA HISTORIA SALDRÁ A LUZ.

DE NUEVO DISCULPAS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME A MI Y A ESTA HISTORIA Y POR LEER ESTE AVISO.


End file.
